Wake Me Up When My Story Ends
by inuyasha1618
Summary: The daughter of the infamous Yaxley's, close followers of the Dark Lord, is a Gryffindor and a disgrace to her family's name. When the Dark Lord rises back to power, her parents reestablish connections with other Death Eater families including the Malfoys. Alexa's strong sense of morality comes along with a hidden guilt that no one has been able to detect... yet.
1. Christmas Plans

"Alexa!" Hermione gasped, effectively speeding down the hall with an arm full of musty books. Catching her breath, she matched Alexa's stride while entering the Great Hall, "So what did your parents say about you coming over for Christmas break?"

Alexa Yaxley rolled her steely blue eyes at Hermione, sitting down at the Gryffindor table beside her, "I told you that I'd love to, but they probably wouldn't let me."

"You didn't even ask?" Hermione incredulously inquired, setting the books down on the bench next to her. She quickly piled eggs onto her plates, scarfing them down in an unforeseen hunger.

Smiling slightly, Alexa shook her head. Thankfully, Hermione's mouth was so stuffed that she couldn't reply. Alexa knew that her muggle-loathing parents would never allow her to spend even a day with someone "impure". It was kind of Hermione to offer, considering Alexa hadn't been looking forward to the upcoming break without her friends, but it couldn't be helped. She has always stayed at Hogwart's during vacations considering her parents were always busy, so this wasn't anything new.

Hermione swallowed her mouthful of eggs and opened her mouth but her was thankfully cut off by the hoots of many owls. Owls of all shapes and sized flew in from the top of the Great Hall, quickly finding and even pecking their owners. A foreign spotted owl neared Alexa, swooping by and dropping an envelope in her lap before flying away.

The barn owl that flew in with Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet drew her attention and questions away from Alexa.

Alexa nervously eyed the seal on the envelope, instantly identifying it as the Yaxley seal. Her parents hardly ever sent her mail.

Tensely loosening the red and gold striped scarf on her neck, she peeled the envelope open. Inside was a measly sheet of paper with nearly nothing written on it. She identified the handwriting as her mothers and began reading.

Alexa,

We all will be spending Christmas at the Malfoy residence. You will take the Hogwart's Express on Christmas Eve with Draco Malfoy and go to his home. We will meet you there that night.

Behave.

Mr. and Mrs. Yaxley

"What's that?" Hermione questioned, eyeing Alexa as she angrily crumpled up the note.

Alexa tucked some of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear, allowing her to have a better view of the Great Hall. At the Slytherin table, Draco was busy jeering at some people from the nearby Ravenclaw table.

She narrowed her eyes at the egocentric male, glaring at him over the Great Hall. How many times has he ridiculed her?

Sourly, Alexa replied to Hermione, "It seems like I have plans this break after all."


	2. Establishing Animosity

Alexa hoisted her luggage onto the train, thankfully smiling as Seamus lent her his hand. On the train, she made her way through the narrow corridors to find Malfoy's cabin. She was desperately wishing that he chose to sit alone today, without all of his lackeys and worshippers.

Passing cabin by cabin, Alexa tried to move quickly so no one would recognize her and ask any questions. This trip isn't something she wants people to know about. A Gryffindor vacationing with a Slytherin: could the odds play less in their favor?

By the end of the train, Alexa's arms were aching from dragging along her two bags while avoiding the numerous mistletoes. In one of the last cabins, she caught sight of a familiar bushy, brunette mane of hair behind the opaque glass.

Silently cursing to herself, Alexa dived into a nearby cabin, swiftly shutting the door behind her. Outside of the cabin, Hermione had opened her door and was looking up and down the hall. She gave up after a few seconds, retiring back into her cabin.

Alexa sighed with relief, flipping her long bangs behind her head with her hand while breathing deeply. That was close. She hadn't told Hermione where she was going for vacation; she had actually just evaded her on the train platform.

"Do you have to be in the same cabin as me too?" a familiar voice hissed behind Alexa and her relaxed posture grew stiff. Turning around, she saw Draco Malfoy lounging against the seat, pale grey eyes glaring at her.

"Shut it," Alexa snapped, hoisting her bags on top of the rack up above the seats. It's not as if she wanted to be here. She would love nothing more than to run out of the cabin and go room with Hermione or Luna but she didn't have much of a choice. But if she left, Draco would slip away by the end of the train ride and she'd never find her way to the Malfoy Manor. Her parents might just kill her if that happened; this trip means a lot to them.

"Ouch," Draco sarcastically mocked, his glower fixed on Alexa.

Alexa sat directly across Draco, drawing another scowl from him, but she wasn't about to stare into the corridor the entire train ride. The window was much more engaging.

The train's whistle hissed and with a jolt, they began abruptly moving. Alexa hastily swept her eyes around the compartment, thankfully acknowledging that only Draco's luggage was-

"Draco!" a sickly sweet voice exclaimed and the sliding door flew open to reveal Pansy Parkinson. She squealed when she saw Draco, gushing desperation. Alexa and Draco synonymously frowned at her pug-like face.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Pansy cried, jabbing a manicured finger at Alexa. Draco groaned, frustratedly rubbing his forehead. He got up and in a swift motion closed the door, shielding them from any prying eyes.

Even though Alexa loathed the boy in the way a Gryffindor would, she couldn't help but sympathize with him a little. He clearly despised the other two women in the compartment.

"Nothing," Draco irritably answered but Pansy clearly wasn't pleased.

Alexa looked away from Pansy, returning her eyes to the window once again. Fortunately, Draco and Pansy never got in many disputes with Alexa. Other than her being a Gryffindor, they had no reason to hate her. Evidently, that was reason enough.

"Make her leave," Pansy complained to Draco, angrily tapping her foot. The annoying tapping never ceased, constantly clicking against the ground.

Alexa snapped her head towards Pansy, glaring venomously at her. Right now, she was very stressed. She had no idea why her family was spending Christmas with the Malfoys, other than the likely fact that Voldemort actually was back, as according to Harry Potter. If that was true, then this was an even greater problem.

"Why don't you try?" Alexa hissed, whipping her cedar wand out of her robe and pointing it at Pansy. She really wasn't in the mood for Pansy's screeching.

"Why you little bi-"

"ENOUGH!" Draco roared. Alexa narrowed her eyes at him but the dark bags under his eyes kept her mouth shut. She didn't care for Draco, his attitude annoyed her, but that was it. She had no personal vendetta against him. He was just another nasty Slytherin to her. Pansy, on the other hand, was stretching Alexa's last nerve.

"But Draco-" Pansy whined, but a stern gaze from Draco shut her up. Alexa eyed the way he kept massaging his temple, the way he ran his hand through his bleached hair, and concluded that there was something big on his mind as well.

When Draco didn't reply, tears began to well in Pansy's eyes. She turned and sprinted out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. A few moments later, they could hear her wailing from a nearby compartment.

Draco groaned, resting the back of his head on the seat. He closed his eyes, his narrowed face more gauntly than ever, "Fool, look what you've done."

"What I've done?" Alexa incredulously asked, raising a cross eyebrow at the Slytherin, "It was your bloody girlfriend who ran in here and bawled, idiot."

"Don't talk to me that way," Draco snapped, opening his ashen eyes and glaring at Alexa. Alexa openly glared back, temper flaring.

"I'll talk to you however the hell I want to," she growled, clenching her fist around her wand. Her memory stretched, trying to remember if magic was permitted on the train. After a moment, she realized she didn't even care.

"You're getting on my last nerve," Draco warned, closing his eyes again with his brow crunched. Clearly, he was deeply occupied on some other matter, openly stressing about it. Everyone has problems but it didn't give him permission to talk to Alexa like that.

"As if I care," Alexa scoffed, "Tch."

"You're coming to my house," Draco reminded, scowling with his eyes still shut, "Drop your damn attitude and show some respect."

Alexa darkly laughed, thoroughly enraged, "I don't know who the hell you think you are Malfoy, but trust me, no one wants to run back to the castle as much as I do right now."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Draco spat, and for a second Alexa mulled over his words, trying to understand why he wouldn't want to return home. He quickly continued, clearing up any misconceptions, "Being stuck with a cabin with you for a train ride, a witless Gryffindor, is torture."

"Not all of us are born as heartless Slytherins," Alexa hissed, shifting her glare to the window. Draco didn't look as if he was about to open his eyes but nevertheless she couldn't risk him noticing any emotion within her own. Those words hit close to home with her, considering she was the only Gryffindor to taint the Yaxley legacy.

When a silence followed, Alexa glanced over to Draco, expecting a retort. Instead, his body was limp against the seat and his chest was steadily expanding and contracting. He had fallen asleep in the middle of their argument.

Alexa frowned, displeased with his reaction. Her frown faded as she observed Draco's sleeping face. He looked so different without a sneer cloaking the rest his features. Without his menacing expression, he seemed helpless and innocent. His bangs fell gently on his face, shielding his eyelids from her. The deep circles under his eyes explained why he fell asleep.

Alexa turned away, choosing to watch the trees soar past the train outside instead. The dull chattering from other compartments was like a lullaby, compelling her eyes to close. She hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night while worrying about her engagements for the following week with her parents. Fluttering her eyelids, her eyes closed while falling asleep to steady rhythm of Draco's soft breaths .


	3. Malfoy Manor

The Malfoy Manor loomed over Alexa's smaller stature, towering many stories high. The ornate fountain in the garden was splashing in the distance and the occasional peacock called.

Alexa gripped her bags tighter, taking a deep breath before following Draco through the large doors.

Inside, many pale-faced portraits decorated the wide hallway. There was a long carpet draped over the stony floor, and with the dim lighting, the whole manor had a ghostly feel.

"Mother," Draco called, dropping his bags and stepping ahead of Alexa. Alexa awkwardly followed suit, setting her bags carefully down on the ground. She has to set conduct herself well and orderly for the following week or her parents will never let her hear the end of it.

"Draco honey!" a voice gushed and a tall woman appeared around the corner, hurrying toward them. She grabbed Draco, enveloping him a tight embrace while he respectfully hugged her back. A small smile tugged at Alexa's lips, remembering the similar hug her mother had given her before her first year at Hogwarts. Of course, that was before she had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Mrs. Malfoy pulled away from Draco, her clear, azure eyes quickly finding Alexa's pale blue one's by the door. Alexa's dirty blonde hair, with locks of varying shades of brown, was very different from Narcissa's wispy blonde hair.

Narcissa walked over to Alexa, Draco grudgingly following behind her. Alexa gave her a faint smile, firmly shaking her hand, "Hello Elisa, how was the train ride?"

Alexa's awkward smile grew, unsure on what to do. Her eyes flitted over to Draco, but he was actively glaring at her so she was helpless, "Er, my name is Alexa Yaxley. And it was good, thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Of course, of course," Narcissa's eyes twinkled, vaguely nodding at the girl below her. Alexa was thoroughly confused, baffled at why a Malfoy was treating a Gryffindor so kindly, "I remember when you were born; Lyssandra was so pleased to have a baby girl."

Alexa's puzzled expression didn't disappear. She always knew that since her father was a Death Eater they had relations with the other Death Eater families, but she never knew they were particularly close with the Malfoy's.

"Well, you both must be famished. Your parents will arrive in a few hours Alexa so I'll get the house elves to cook something up for you two until then." Narcissa said, hustling away, not before instructing Draco to show Alexa her room.

As soon as Narcissa rounded the corner, Draco sped off down the hall in the opposite direction. Alexa rushed to keep up, eyeing the front door where their bags no longer were. A pang of worry shot through her but she didn't have time to dwell on it because Draco was already ascending an immense staircase.

The velvety carpet continued up the stairs and by the top Alexa didn't even have enough time to admire it because Draco had shot off towards the left. Adamantly following him, she almost bumped into him when he abruptly stopped.

"This is your room," Draco said, simply pointing to the door on his left while not turning to regard Alexa. He was clearly displeased that she was in his house but it didn't matter to her, she didn't want to be here either.

Draco walked away, leaving Alexa to enter her room alone. Inside, her bags had already been placed by the foot of a bed much too large for her. Two windows shone in with winter light, brightly illuminating the room. A giant, burgundy dresser sat by the door, nearly taking up the whole wall. It had many small drawers and ornaments shelved in minute crevices.

Softly sighing, Alexa moved towards her bags and unenthusiastically began moving a few of her clothes into the dresser. This was the last place she wanted to be on Christmas Eve.


	4. Death Eaters Aren't The Best Parents

Alexa didn't bother with the dim light in her room. While the shadows it would create could be entertaining, she simply wasn't in the mood. Depressingly kneeling by the window seemed like a much better option. The moon that shone on the cloud of falling, glistening snowflakes has successfully been distracting her for hours.

It was nearly six hours ago when Alexa had fled the Malfoy dinner table. The voices downstairs disappeared long ago and since she never heard much noise from the hallway outside her door, she supposed they were sleeping on the third floor of the manor.

Alexa pulled her legs closer to her, resting her tearstained cheek on her knee while continually gazing at the magnificent world on the other side of the window. She had already changed from her uncomfortable dress robe into an oversized, cozy sweatshirt and tights. While she was physically content, her mental state was a wreck.

Alexa should have figured from the moment that she realized she had to spend Christmas here with her parents that it was going to be this way. They tormented her over her house whenever they got a chance, _especially_ with their friends.

Truthfully, all Alexa wanted was to please her parents. They feed her, pay for her tuition, and give her a roof over her head. Alexa felt it was necessary to delight her parents with her achievements but no achievement could override the fact that she had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Alexa reprimanded herself every day for reading those accursed fairy tales as a child. If she hadn't, she would have grown into the model person her parents wanted. She would hate muggles, even the brilliant authors; she would praise the Dark Lord alike her father did; she would spit upon her mudblood classmates, particularly the Gryffindors. However, now she couldn't shake off the fact that all evil, especially Voldemort, was blatantly immoral. She can't change to evil ways now though, it's too late, she will forever be a failure in her parents eyes.

Alexa stifled a sob, hiding her face in between her knees. She didn't want to cry again. She had already spent two pathetic hours weeping. Her tears won't please her parents any more than her efforts would.

Alexa cradled her head in her arms, squeezing it as if all of her memories would fade away as well. She imagined how pathetic she must look right now: hair a mess, dried tears all over her face, and the most desolate look in her eyes.

Resolving to go clean up in the bathroom, Alexa calmed her quickened breaths, slowly standing. Her muscles were cramped from the position she had been in for so long so she hobbled over to the nearby vanity and dug her brush out of her bag, waiting until she was able to properly walk. Roughly combing through her tangles, she helplessly stared at her ghastly appearance in the mirror.

Setting her brush down, she tied her hair up to the side and let it sit on her shoulder, out of her way. Now able to move more freely, Alexa walked over to the door and soundlessly entered the hallway.

The looming portraits seemed more intimidating with only the moon's glow intermittently illuminating them at every spaced window. Tiptoeing down the hall, she descended the stairs, careful to muffle the sound of the carpet under her bare feet. There might be a closer bathroom upstairs but Alexa wasn't about to take the chance to stumble into Draco's room.

Finding the familiar bathroom she had previously escaped to numerous times that evening, she entered and winced when the door loudly creaked as she closed it. Hunching her shoulders at the noise, Alexa turned on the light only to stagger backward a few feet due to its intensity compared to the shady hallways.

Recuperating, Alexa turned on the faucet and repeatedly splashed water on her face, indulging in the cool feeling against her stuffy nose.

After drying her face off, Alexa turned off the bright lights and then carefully opened the door. This time she only opened it about a foot, just so she could slip out without the hinges groaning.

Padding forward a few steps, she observed the dark manor around her. Splashing water on her face seemed to have woken Alexa up further, so instead of wallowing away in her room, she decided to look around a little while everyone was asleep.

Turning right, she moved under the staircase into another hall. The sheer perplexity of this manor was amazing but all of the portraits glaring down at her were beginning to unnerve her. Most of them were asleep so the ones awake probably wouldn't speak up but silently shooting daggers was enough to unease her.

Noticing a large wooden doo, too large to lead to a bedroom, she slipped through it. Inside were numerous bookcases, towering above her up to the extended ceiling. There were plush armchairs scattered around, making the area resemble a library.

_So_, Alexa thought, _this must be how Draco spends his summers._

Stealthily moving to the nearest bookshelf engulfed in moonlight, she eagerly read the book titles. Magick Most Evile, Moste Ponte Potions, and _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ were a few of the books on the shelf that were remarkably to the Malfoy family.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to read in the dark, Alexa left the books untouched and wandered over to a nearby armchair, gladly sinking into it. Her eyes were weary but since she slept during the train ride here, she wasn't sleepy. Instead, she pulled her knees close to her and hugged them again, painfully reminded of her parents obliviously slumbering in this house.

Sometimes, she hated her parents for all the pain they caused her. She shouldn't have to be ashamed of her house, no one else in Gryffindor was, but even tying a red scarf around her neck was upsetting.

_I know it could be a lot worse. At least I still have my parents… I just wish I could really have them,_ Alexa reflected, sadly resting her cheek on her knee. This armchair wasn't facing a window so she had no snowflakes to distract her from her past.

As melodramatic as it was, a tear slid down Alexa's face in embarrassment. Last summer, right after Harry Potter announced that Voldemort was back after the Triwizard Tournament, her parents had invited the Carrows over and they all goaded her together. The Carrows spat on her, calling her a disgrace to the pureblood line of the Yaxley's. The year before that-

Alexa shuddered at the memory of the Lestranges, a few more tears falling. Every time this happened, her parents would be there insulting her right along with them. All she wanted was for them to accept he, but it didn't look like that was ever going to happen.

Sniffling, Alexa rubbed her eye with her bulky grey sleeve. She was being unnecessarily emotional at another person's house. If her parents caught her down here…

Spiting herself for being so weak and susceptible to her feelings, Alexa sniveled again but immediately grew stiff when she heard the carpet crushing under someone's steps.

Eyes stretched open and alert, her heart loudly pounded inside her chest as adrenaline began kicking in. Vigilantly craning her neck sideways, she looked towards the front of the library to see a dark figure standing there in the shadow of a large bookcase.

Squinting to make out who it was, the figure stepped forward into the moonlight before she could deliberate further.

Draco Malfoy, complete with a malevolent stare, stood tall within the moon's radiance. His pale skin absorbed the moonlight, giving him a godly glow. His blonde hair shone in the luminescence, illuminating every strand. Even his piercing steely eyes clearly stood out through the distance between them.

"D-Draco?" Alexa croaked, quickly shutting her mouth when she realized how raspy her voice was. Her eyes didn't contract at all, she was equally as shocked by his presence as she was moments ago.

"You're pathetic," he cruelly spat, his thin lips curling into a sneer.

All emotion dropped off Alexa's face and she instantly returned to her defensive stoic expression that she had become trained into all of her life. His words wounded her, much more than she would ever admit coming from a Slytherin, but she retained an indifferent look.

Alexa's lifeless tone surprised Draco. He had expected the usual fiery retaliation but instead heard two solemn words, "I know."

Alexa was in a dark place right now. Her Gryffindor spirit was as good as gone. She felt hopeless and useless, something a proper Yaxley was never expected to experience.

"Go bawl in your room," Draco said, narrowing his eyes in frustration at the vulnerable girl, still trying to reap a reaction out of her. He watched her slowly rise from the chair, not even bothering to wipe the tears from her face.

Alexa looked like a lifeless doll as she walked towards the door. While her dirty blonde hair was tied in a sloppy side ponytail, her pale, ashen eyes had lost all color. They usually held a hardened, steely blue appearance but now they were more lifeless than her stature.

Alexa's shoulders were slumped inside her massive, worn sweatshirt. It hung down to her thighs, barely clinging around her legs with weak elastic. She had on maroon tights underneath it,nearly matching the carpet beneath her feet. All in all, she admittedly looked attractive apart from her expression. Draco couldn't wrap his head around her miserable look.

Draco silently watched Alexa walk pass him, completely baffled with her. He had never faced such a helpless person and he was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't comfort her, she was a Gryffindork after all. They've been enemies for the past five years but right now she looked ready to jump off the roof.

Draco resolved to follow Alexa to her room and make sure she went to bed. His father would be furious if the guest in his year committed suicide in their manor. Closing the library door behind him, he swiftly crept upstairs. Alexa was nearly at her room, which was also a few doors sooner than his own, so he made his way down the hall.

By the time he passed her room, Alexa had already shut her door. After a second of internal debating, he pressed his ear against her door. Draco could hear soft sobbing which deepened his frown.

The few paintings watching Draco fell asleep by the time he pulled away from her door. His neck was sore from bending it against the hard door but now all he could hear were soft snores coming from inside.

Watchfully glancing around him, Draco swiftly made his way down the hall into his room, finally ready to retire in his own bed.


	5. Fitting In On Christmas Morning

When Alexa's foot missed the last step on the staircase, her heart skipped a beat as she stumbled down. Gripping her newly wrapped presents tightly to her chest, she turned into the drawing room to see everyone already inside.

Fidgeting within her chafing, white turtleneck sweater, Alexa stopped behind her parents who were animatedly conversing with the Malfoys.

"Narcissa, you shouldn't have," Alexa's mother gushed, admiring her new diamond necklace. Her face was flushed with glee, clearly pleased with her Christmas present.

Narcissa shook her head while smiling, denying Lyssandra's praise, "Merry Christmas Lyssandra."

Stepping out from behind her father's figure, Alexa courteously handed Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy their present. Eight galleons seemed steep while buying their French chocolates but seeing their other presents made her reconsider her own.

"Thank you Alexa," Lucius said, giving Alexa a thin smile. She didn't match his gaze and stared at his pastel neck instead. He opened his mouth to speak again but Alexa's father cut him off, giving Lucius his own present.

With both her parents occupied, Alexa reluctantly held out Draco's present to him. She was completely mortified by what had happened last night and it humiliated her to interact with Draco again. She was in a rare, bad state last night, and she hoped that Draco would just forget about it.

Draco's calculating eyes made it clear that he clearly remembered the previous night. Alexa's dreary stare rested on his chin so they couldn't make eye contact. Draco silently accepted her present, wondering if he was supposed to buy her an individual present as well.

"Alexa," Narcissa cut into their awkward exchange, addressing young Yaxley, "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Malfoy," Alexa forced the most genuine smile she could muster but it still felt uncomfortable.

"I found out that you don't have your own owl," Narcissa started, discerningly waving her hand as she spoke. Her voice implied that not having an owl was preposterous, but Alexa brushed it off, "Thus the Malfoy family is gifting you an eagle owl."

Alexa tried her best to spiritedly thank the Malfoys, excluding Draco of course, but she was thoroughly confused as to where her new owl was being kept. She wouldn't dare question it though, unsure if was the round unopened nearby, but Narcissa later cleared it up; the owl was waiting at Hogwart's for her in the Owlery.

"Merry Christmas Alexa," Lyssandra thinly smiled at her daughter, assessing her much too messy bun and her thoughtless choice of suede black boots over leather.

Alexa accepted the small package from her mother, completely aware that the light jingling was coming from the galleons within. Her parents have always generously given her many galleons for the holidays and Alexa was grateful for them; without them, she'd be running around butt naked.

Alexa handed her father and mother their present, which as every year, was their favorite German truffles. After all the exchanges were made, Alexa quietly returned to her father's shadow and stood there while everyone chatted, blankly staring at the otherwise intricately designed rug.

"Well, let's all get some breakfast," Narcissa announced, ushering everyone into the dining room. Alexa couldn't keep the frown from her lips as she sat in the same spot as yesterday, mentally preparing herself for whatever ridiculing she was going to have to endure.

Alexa's dull gaze rested on her lap, thoroughly sick of herself. She just wanted to be the daughter her parents always wished her, she wanted to please them, but she can't do anything right. All she can do is cry and mope about it like any typical teenage girl. She daily disgraced the very Yaxley name she was brought up to revere.

Alexa's depressing aura didn't damper anyone's breakfast. The Yaxley and Malfoy's were animatedly talking over the food, them being the only ones with Christmas spirit at the table. Draco was an exception though. Without any other remarkable distractions, all he could do was to contemplate why a Gryffindor like Alexa would so critically lose her spirit.


	6. A Very Malfoy Christmas

Alexa wanted to curl up and hide in one of her parents' suitcases so they could take her with them. Instead, they were standing by the door saying their farewells to everyone, including Alexa.

"Now Alexa," Lyssandra's voice was fainter now that her lips were nearly touching her daughter's ear. Alexa was so close to her mother right now and even though affection wasn't her mother's intention, Alexa longed to reach her arms around her and embrace her like she used to as a child. Instead, Lyssandra's low voice reconstituted what she had told Alexa earlier, "The Malfoys are being very gracious by agreeing to host you for the rest of Christmas break. Even though your father and I will be gone on his urgent business, I expect you to behave. You are representing us."

Alexa glumly nodded, not bothering to hide her distaste. Staying with the Malfoys for one night had been rough; a whole week was going to be hell. Her mother pulled away while smacking her lips together, and returned her husband's side.

"Thanks again for accommodating Alexa," her father shook Lucius's hand and his eyes gleamed with pride as he continued, drawling his voice out in a referential manner, "Duty calls."

Alexa narrowed her eyes accusingly at Lucius who had a similar twinkle in his eye. Here they were, speaking about the You-Know-Who's shady business right in front of her as if she didn't know…

"We'll see you in the summer Alexa," her father rigidly nodded at Alexa while picking up their luggage. He took Lyssandra's hand and sent Alexa a stiff smile. She respectfully smiled back, her lips tightly pressed against each other. After a loud crack, her parents had vanished.

The minute, yet painfully awkward silence that followed reminded Alexa of how uncomfortable this week would prove to be. Being a Gryffindor in the Yaxley family was bad enough but in the Malfoy family it was bound to be worse.

"Well…" Narcissa trailed off, gradually turning on her heels to face the three others in the room, "It's a shame that they had to miss a Malfoy Christmas dinner but it's still waiting for us in the dining hall."

Draco led the way to the dining table, Alexa keeping six feet of safe distance between them as she followed. The table had already been rearranged for four and Alexa awkwardly seated herself next to Draco and Narcissa, leaving Lucius to unnervingly stare at her from across the spacious table.

A Malfoy Christmas dinner apparently constituted of much more food than was necessary. Each pale individual at the table was clearly too slender to eat this much. Either they expected Alexa to gorge herself or they enjoyed throwing food away.

"Cabernet Sauvignon?" Lucius offered, holding a lavish wine bottle. The lengthy name daunted Alexa at first, but after a few seconds, the familiar name struck. Alexa hastily glimpsed at Draco and Narcissa's full glasses, realizing they had already accepted the red wine.

"Yes please," Alexa nodded, holding her wine glass up for Lucius to pour in. Hot blood rose to her cheeks when Lucius took the glass from her trembling hand, pouring it himself. He handed it back to Alexa, giving her a thin, falsely reassuring smile.

Alexa politely sipped the wine from the ornate glass, immediately savoring the rich berry flavors and admiring its lingering finish. She was accustomed to wine, it was the foundation of her deep red blood, but she didn't rarely drank Cabernet Sauvignon. She knew enough about it to know that it was considered the king of red wines and understandably a Malfoy's drinking choice. Her father would have enjoyed this drink.

Bitterly remembering her parents who had abandoned her here for Voldemort's chores, she zealously gulped down the rest of the glass, setting it back down on the table next to her food. All of the Malfoys had their judgmental eyes focused on Alexa's cup, flushing her face further.

The corner of Draco's mouth curled up, an irrepressible smirk taking over. Draco looked down on his plate to hide his face while continuing to cut through the pork loin, suppressing a chuckle at the overwhelmed Yaxley.

Everyone continued their meal in silence, discernibly noticing how Lucius chose not to pour Alexa another glass.

Nearing desert with full bellies, the silence started to become too much for Narcissa who attempted to start conversation, "How's school Draco?"

Draco swiftly crushed her endeavor, "Good."

Narcissa softly smiled at Draco, affectionately staring at him as he chomped on his foie gras. While Alexa wasn't a big fan of duck liver, she courteously swallowed it down.

A small, wry smile played on Lucius's lips as he continued the conversation, "How's Gryffindor Alexa?"

Pausing momentarily, Alexa hurriedly finished chewing her mouthful of food and set her fork down, briefly assessing how she should respond, "… It's going well."

Lucius's eyes cynically narrowed, amusedly watching Alexa squirm, "Do you have a lot of friends in your house?"

Alexa tensed, furtively biting down on her lower lip to resist retorting. She wanted to counter by proclaiming her close friendship with the muggle-born Hermione Granger and her companionship with the blood-traitor Ginny Weasley. Even naming her acquaintance Harry Potter just to spite him would be pleasurable, but she wisely decided against it. Stirring trouble now would only make the following week more unpleasant, not to mention what her parents would do to her once they would find out.

"Yes," Alexa stiffly nodded, wholeheartedly wishing to snatch the tall wine bottle next to Lucius's plate and guzzle it.

Draco sat back in his chair, openly entertained by the exchange in front of him. Narcissa flashed a warning glance to Lucius that he blatantly disregarded.

"You must enjoy it there… with people like _you_," Lucius sardonically said, toying with Alexa. He examined Alexa's resilient expression, waiting for her to crack.

Alexa had a metallic taste in her mouth from biting her tongue too hard. Having her parents deride her actually meant something but she couldn't care less for a Malfoy's opinion. Controlling her temper was proving to be difficult but she tried submitting herself to indifference.

Before she could respond, Narcissa interrupted them, waving her wand widely over the table as a traditional Christmas pudding appeared before them, "Draco, I made your favorite pudding!"


	7. Something More To Her

Draco pushed himself away from the wall, directly standing within Alexa's path. He was still dressed in the same ebony suit from dinner even though it was very late at night. He had a feeling that Alexa would be up and about and he couldn't allow her to roam his house unsupervised. At least, that's what he told himself. Secretly, he was interested in the reason behind her previous night's dramatization.

Returning from the bathroom with her face freshly scrubbed off, Alexa stopped when she saw a dark figure by her door. Based on his size and proud stature, she realized it was Draco.

When Draco didn't speak, she resumed walking and neared her door. Draco noticed her puffy eyes as she passed him, also noticing that she hadn't changed into her charming nightwear either.

Draco nearly slapped himself in the face for noting such a thing. _She's a pathetic Gryffindor_, he thought, rubbing his temple.

Truthfully, after the last couple of days, Draco had grown very curious about Alexa Yaxley. He had never known she was the daughter of a previous Death Eater; Yaxley had avoided custody just as his father had. Acknowledging her reputable heritage yet lowly house was difficult and Draco couldn't wrap his head around it. From when he had first found out that the Yaxleys were coming over for break until Christmas Eve's dinner, he had concluded that Alexa was just a rebellious brat. Later that night, when Alexa nearly bowed down and worshipped her parent's feet, he realized that he was wrong about her… again.

This cycle of confusion was infuriating Draco. He shouldn't even care to begin with, noble family or not, she's still a Gryffindor. Yet whenever her house was brought it up, she looked ashamed…

Draco just wanted to understand her and move on with his life because currently he was hung up on this. His enemies were typically simple to follow: Potter was a conceited, attention-seeking brat; Granger was a filthy mud-blood; Weasley was a pathetic blood-traitor. They were all straightforward with their motives while Alexa's were still hidden from Draco.

Taking a deep breath, Draco decided to take matters into his own hands. Gently rapping his knuckles against the door, he resolved that he had to end this. He wasn't going to sympathize with Alexa anymore. After successfully reverting her to an enemy status, he can call it a night.

Seeing her cry like that though…

Shaking off any qualms, Draco attempted to look untroubled at her doorway. In front of him, two wide, blue orbs peeked at him from the opened crack of the door.

Alexa's eyes swept over Draco twice, not entirely sure if she was lucid. Maybe the glass of wine from earlier got to her more than she thought it did.

Rubbing her eyes, Alexa looked to see Draco still standing there, unmoving, "…Erm, can I help you?"

Draco nodded at Alexa, uneasily glancing around him, "Yeah, I have a couple things I want to ask you."

"Okay…" Alexa trailed off, fidgeting within her prickly, woolen sweater. She had planned to immediately shed the bothersome sweater after returning to her room but that would have to wait, "Shoot."

Draco's eyes flew to his left, scanning the hall once more. His mother was an absurdly light sleeper so this would have to be more discreet, "… Care to let me in?"

Her lips pursed as she reluctantly allowed Draco into the room, gently closing the door behind him. His musky scent wafted up her nose as he passed her and the fact that she enjoyed it proved that the wine was indeed affecting her.

Draco stiffly sat down in the chair in front of the vanity, equally as uncomfortable as she was. He too began considering the effects those last few glasses of wine were having on him.

Alexa drifted over to her bed, awkwardly seating herself by end while facing Draco as well. A small lamp on her dresser was all that illuminated the room.

The lengthy silence that followed bemused her. She was already stumped as to what Draco had to ask her but the fact that he wasn't speaking made it worse.

Draco's eyes swept the ground, unsure how to begin his questioning. Where should he start?

He chose the first and most basic issue that bothered him, "Do you like Gryffindor?"

Draco's even stare unnerved Alexa and she endeavored to hold eye contact as if this were a proper conversation. His civil voice bothered her very much, nearly even more than the question itself. She's never heard him speak to her without a mocking tone.

Unsure of what he meant exactly, she warily replied, "… Yes?"

"Really?" Draco asked, suspiciously watching Alexa's face to see if it would betray her words.

"Yes… Do you not like Slytherin?" Alexa questioned, unsure of where this was going.

"Of course I like Slytherin," Draco protectively snapped, huffing. He crossed his arms against his chest in a subtly prideful manner before continuing, "That's not what I asked."

Even though Alexa began glowering at Draco, she was secretly thankful for his familiar behavior. He was beginning to creep her out, "Well I'm not even sure what you're asking to begin with."

Draco exasperatedly sighed, rolling his tongue repeatedly over the back of his teeth, trying to word his question correctly, "… Why are you a Gryffindor?"

"Excuse me?"

Draco irritably grunted, anxiously tapping his foot against the ground while Alexa incredulously gawked at him, "Why aren't you a Slytherin?!"

A stillness took over the room as both teenagers stopped fidgeting and observed each other in silence. Alexa finally realized what Draco was leading on to but she didn't know why he was asking about it. It should seem obvious to an outsider after all.

Alexa chose to give him a straightforward answer, hoping he would drop the subject, "Because the sorting hat placed me in Gryffindor."

"But your fathers a Death Eater!" Draco quietly and impatiently exclaimed and Alexa's eyes hardened, her defensive, stoic demeanor returning.

Draco was bringing up memories that she was hoping to shelve permanently. She was just languishing over this the previous night when Draco caught her crying-

Alexa's expression softened, her gaze hidden within her lap. Draco's curious stare never wavered but now she understood the origin of his questioning. Though she still didn't quite understand why he was bothering with it, apologies were in order before she could question him herself.

"Draco…" Alexa trailed off, trying to meet his eyes but failing to do so. She was so humiliated that she broke down last night, especially since a Malfoy saw it. Maybe if she blew it off, he'd forget about it, "Last night was a moment of weakness for me. You called it correctly: I was being pathetic. I promise I won't leave my room to-"

"That's not why I'm asking," Draco interrupted, remembering his from cold words last night. Even for him, they were heartless, especially since they weren't particularly enemies. He didn't know how else to react to her vulnerably sobbing all over his library. Everything had just caught him off guard, that's all. But now, if he can grasp her, he hoped, feeble reasoning, he'll be able to go back to insulting her without any lasting guilt.

"Then what are you asking?" Alexa asked, sighing. It was late and she wanted to sleep, but here Draco was keeping her up with absurd questions. She even considered telling him to turn around so she could change into something more comfortable, but then she remembered it was Draco Malfoy, not a reasonable John Smith.

"I'm not sure," Draco admitted, lowering his gaze from her face. While trying to sort all of his thoughts, he absently continued, "I just feel like… I think… I think you're ashamed of being a Gryffindor."

Just like that, Draco Malfoy swung a home run. He watched Alexa's eyes shoot wide open, her body suddenly rigid. Draco knew he had hit home with that one so he was finally able to lean back in the chair into a more relaxing position.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Alexa lied, her eyes flitting everywhere except for Draco. The corner of his mouth twitched, a small smirk forming. He was much more at ease with this situation now.

"Don't play dumb, I saw how you'd act around your parents when they mentioned you in Gryffindor."

Fearful adrenaline was now surging through Alexa's body. This was the closest anyone's ever gotten to her secret and Draco Malfoy would be the last person she expected to find it.

When she didn't speak, Draco continued, confident that he was successfully putting the pieces together, "They wanted you to be in Slytherin didn't they. You just _had_ to rebel and become a petty Gryffindor-"

"NO!" Alexa cried out, furiously glaring at Draco through her welling tears. Draco lost his current untroubled front, taken aback by her shriek. Anxiously, he held up a finger to his lips as to shush her but she couldn't care less about his request.

Tears began uncontrollably spilling out of Alexa's eyes while she wrathfully glared at the disconcerted teen. Yet again, Draco was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't bring himself to get up and comfort her, not to mention that she might strangle him on the way, but watching her cry was uncomfortable.

Alexa's fury subsided after a couple minutes, only soundless tears sliding down cheeks. Her helpless expression reminded Draco of the previous night and he cursed himself for bringing her to this state again. How was he going to get an answer out of her now?

Alexa's desolate voice cracked while she spoke, trying to clear her name of his seeming ridicule, "I-It wouldn't let me in to Slytherin… I tr-tried."

Draco struggled to comprehend her words while she sniveled. The fact that she wanted Slytherin was news to him. He had always figured that everyone wanted Slytherin going into Hogwarts, but the fact that a Gryffindor was openly admitting to it was astonishing. Apparently, she requested the Sorting Hat for Slytherin as well as he did but it denied her instead.

By this point, Alexa began gushing nearly everything, unable to restrain herself. Talking about her issues felt so foreign to her in an oddly relieving way. Distracted by her own sentiments, she disregarded the fact that it was Draco listening.

"They were so mad at me for not getting into Slytherin. It's all my fault and I let them all down. I just can't bring myself to hate muggles or-" Draco stood, taking deliberate steps over to Alexa who was loudly weeping on her bed. She looked even more susceptible than last night and he'd heard enough for now. It'll take him another hour just to absorb what she had said because he didn't understand yet how she could care for her Death Eater father and still somehow value muggles at the same time. He couldn't comprehend how she could end up being a Gryffindor after being raised in a Death Eater's household but he wasn't going to question it now.

"… Shhhh…" Draco awkwardly patted her back in an attempt to soothe her. She wasn't being that noisy but even in this large manor, his mother had the ears of a hawk.

Alexa immediately stopped crying, surprising Draco. He had expected this to go on for at least a few more minutes. She turned her head up to accusingly stare at Draco, flinching away from his touch, "Wh-Why are you comforting me?"

Draco didn't have a proper answer. He chose not to stumble through words and to simply back away from the emotional girl. What he'd give to be able to apparate out of here right now...

"Change and go to sleep," Draco said, walking towards the door. Knowing he'd regret it, he still glanced back at Alexa from the open doorway. Her wide, ashamed eyes were still leaking tears, staining her grey jeans. He couldn't do anything more for her now though. He'd gotten what he came for.

Before slipping out into the darkness completely, Draco faintly murmured, "Good night Alexa."


	8. Brooms Don't Make the Player

Breakfast the next morning was incredibly uncomfortable.

Alexa glanced at Lucius's empty seat for the fourth time, extremely grateful for his absence. He had already returned to work, possibly even assisting her father while he served the Dark Lord. Whatever the reason, Alexa was thankful for his absence. His interrogation from the previous evening's dinner had been rough and with any luck some time apart would smooth out their creases.

Draco's knowing looks followed Alexa's every action. When she picked up her glass of orange juice, his calculating eyes bored into her own. When she gulped, it was deafening over Narcissa's discreet chewing.

"Well," Narcissa dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, careful to avoid smudging her lipstick, "I have a few errands to run today, namely in Diagon Alley, so you two can loiter around."

Narcissa stood, courteously pushing her chair back in. Alexa followed her example, nearly matching her motions exactly. She had finished breakfast long ago, it took Malfoys a particularly long time to eat omelets, and she was humbly waiting for someone else to rise first.

Draco finished his meal just as Alexa had pushed in her own chair. Narcissa glanced at her magical watch, the astrological dial farther than she would have liked.

"I'll see you tonight Draco… and Alexa," Her eyes flitted to Alexa at the end of her sentence, hastily remembering to include her as well, "Er, Draco, why don't you play Quidditch with Alexa or something of the sort."

Narcissa disappeared into the drawing room, her steps soon disappearing by the twin staircases.

Alexa began unconsciously gnawing on her lower lip, tugging and pushing on it with her incisors. Draco watched her for a moment, vexes at how he wasn't able to properly relish her anxiety. Last night hadn't turned out as he had planned.

Muttering something about a Quidditch shed, Draco followed his mother's footsteps, Alexa hot on his trail. She hadn't expected him to actually spend time with her during this trip and she wasn't sure if it was a welcome surprise.

They ascended the stairs and stopped on their floor, the wide hall allowing them to space themselves out accordingly.

Draco strode past Alexa's door, disappearing into his own by the end of the hall. Eyeing the artic landscape outside a nearby window, Alexa understood that they had to dress warmer for the weather.

Slipping into her room as well, Alexa donned a simple, snug black sweatshirt and pair of white jeans. Soon after throwing on mismatched fuzzy socks, she tucked her pants into her ebony, suede boots. Finally, after pulling on a white knit hat, she inspected herself in the vanity's mirror.

_Yes, _Alexa nodded to herself, hastily brushing through her long hair once again, _I look the proper, lady-like part._

It was the best she could do anyway. She'd forgotten to bring any proper coats and Narcissa would probably have blatantly laughed at her puffy one.

Satisfied, Alexa latched her dark cloak around her neck and left the room, ruefully noticing Draco waiting for her outside. He didn't appear too irritated though, at least not when she saw him, so she brushed off her passing guilt.

Draco led the way down the stairs and to the backyard, trying not to glimpse behind him at unconventional Gryffindor. He'd never seen her dress like this; in the winter, he'd only seen her hobble around the castle in her essentially inflated winter coat. Admittedly, Draco was surprised when he saw Alexa walk out of her room looking the way she did. He refused to acknowledge any momentary desire though; she was still a Gryffindor after all. His blind, raging hormones mean nothing.

Nevertheless, Draco still resolved not to look at her for too long so nothing hazardous of the nature should occur.

The frosty air slapped Alexa in the face as they left the shelter of Malfoy Manor. Trudging through the snow, she quickly grew envious of Draco's sensible attire. It was only going to get worse hundreds of feet up in the air after all.

They trudged through stiff snow, nearly disappearing from the manor's view before they stopped. A "shed", the size of their spacious living room, loomed in front of them. Malfoy procured a key out of his coat, promptly unlocking the shed and letting them both in.

Inside, the shed was much more decorated then it had appeared from the outside. Trophies filled showcases, numerous plaques lined the walls, and nearly hundreds of medals hung from sporadically located hooks. Before Alexa had time to admire some more, Draco was already ushering her outside with two brooms and bulky box in hand.

Reentering the frigid environment, Alexa graciously accepted the broom Draco held out to her. For the first time today, he spoke to her, "That's my old Nimbus 2001. Father bought me a Firebolt for Christmas."

Draco admired his new broom, his expression alight while he lovingly grazed over its polished finish. Alexa rolled her eyes, trying not to chuckle. She'll never understand a boy's infatuation with Quidditch.

He began walking out into the middle of a large field, towing the large box along with him with Alexa following behind closely. She had already become accustomed to the freezing temperature and now she just wanted to play their imbalanced game.

"Have you ever even ridden before?" Draco outwardly doubted, dropping the wooden box on the ground. He was particular not to look up at her as he crouched and unlatched the box, opening it to reveal shaking, restrained balls.

"Er," Alexa paused, recalling riding George Weasley's Cleansweep 5 earlier in the fall. It had only been for an hour or so but she had been dodging all of Fred's soaring bludgers, "A little bit."

"So do you want me to fly with my eyes closed?" Draco smirked to himself, refusing to make eye contact with Alexa. Usually he liked to witness his mocked victims squirm and even Alexa caught onto the irregularity.

"Please," Alexa scoffed, sticking her nose up at Draco to see if her action would warrant a reaction. Draco's eyes flitted towards her fast movement but just as quickly returned to the box beside him.

"Fine, let's see how quickly you can catch a snitch then… with competition," said Draco, throwing his own golden snitch up into the air. The snitch quivered in the air as it plummeted a few inches before mechanical wings erupted from either side of it, carrying it away.

In a clean motion, Draco mounted his broom, speeding off after the snitch. Grumbling about her brooms minor disadvantage, Alexa swung her leg above the broom and gracelessly squatted on it, pushing herself off the ground. She zoomed straight forward, ignorant to how fast her broom would fly, and was desperately grabbing for the broom as she flew right off it.

Hurtling at the ground face first one second, Alexa become suddenly buried underneath untouched layers of snow.

Meanwhile, Draco's greedy eyes were darting all around him, searching for the snitch he had just released. He looked down just in time to see his former broom dropping to the ground, Alexa nowhere to be found. A few yards away from the broom, a large lump of snow trembled.

Diving down, Draco's wide eyes scrutinized the bump in the even snow and he gasped in horror when a hand jabbed through the snowy mass.

Alexa growled, crawling out of the cavity she had created. Snowflakes dangling on every strand of her hair, she lumbered over to her broom and snatched it up, completely red-faced from the frost. Her whole body was stinging from the cold and she deeply regretted choosing jeans to wear today.

Draco swooped out of his dive, hovering a few feet near Alexa's head. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face, openly chuckling at her mindlessly determined expression.

"You damn Gryffindors never know when to give up do you," Draco commented, eyeing the broom in her hand.

Narrowing her eyes at Draco's laughing figure, a flit of gold darting behind him caught her attention. Hastily hopping on her broom, Alexa shot up at Draco's who's amused expression transformed into a look of terror. He swerved his broom left, brushing against Alexa's shoulder as she sped past him with her hand outstretched.

Hastily wrapping her numb fingers around the icy snitch, she squeezed it tightly in her hand, making a wide turn to face Draco. His dumbstruck expression spread a wide smile on her face as she hollered, "TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco snapped out of his daze, glowering at the cheeky female. When she tossed the snitch back in the sky, his eyes glinted in a familiar competitive spirit, soaring up after it alongside Alexa.


	9. A Twist In His Story

Nine long, intense rounds later, Alexa only managed to scrape a couple more wins and that's including when she roughly shoved Draco off his broom. Nothing rivals a Gryffindor's passion after all.

Landing on the ground, Draco dismounted his broom, returning the snitch to the box. Alexa followed him down, curious as to what he planned to do next.

Securing the snitch in its position, Draco looked over to Alexa and widely smirked, his previous agenda to avoid seeing her seemingly forgotten, "You play about as well as the rest of the Gryffindor team."

"Thanks," Alexa beamed, ignorantly catching her breath while leaning on her broom. Quidditch took a lot more out of her than had she had expected.

"That was an insult," Draco snorted while Alexa scoffed, surprised that she hadn't recognized it in the first place. The fact that she didn't notice it made him worry; maybe she was becoming soft for him. That wouldn't do at all. Even though his parents had told him to behave with her and all, only due to their camaraderie with her own parents, perhaps he should make his true opinions clearer, "Then again, I've never seen Potter nose dive into the ground."

Alexa rolled her eyes and walked over to Draco, outwardly mocking him, "_Then_ _again_, I've never seen you beat Harry either."

Draco glared at Alexa, mercifully able to ignore her cutely flushed cheeks and vibrant eyes through his irritation, "Anyone with a brain knows that Slytherin is far superior to Gryffindor."

"Ouch, I guess Crabbe and Goyle didn't make the cut," Alexa said, sardonically smiling at the simmering Malfoy. His blood was boiling hot enough to heat the both of them.

"Speaks the pathe-"

"Draco…" Alexa cut off Draco's callous words, kneeling down beside him. Their arms were pressed against each other as she retrieved the Quaffle from the box. Draco looked the other way, any other way, to avoid seeing them so close together. Their heads were mere inches apart after all, "Can we just put this Gryffindor versus Slytherin animosity behind us for one week? It'll make this break a lot better for the both of us."

When Alexa didn't leave, Draco knew he had to turn and face her. Unwillingly, he matched eyes with her pure, watchful, light blue ones. Her hat pressed her fair hair against her forehead, hiding her raised eyebrows. He ignored his racing heart, trying to disregard Alexa chewing her lower lip so closely to him. These damn hormones will be the death of him.

Alexa just then noticed the proximity between the two of them, her relaxed body growing stiff and unmoving. Her mind cried out to back away but her body didn't obey. She was frozen in this position, only able to stare into Draco's pale eyes.

Magnetically, both of their heads crept closer together while they were rendered immobile. Alexa couldn't help but to notice how smooth Draco's skin looked and how long his eyelashes were. It wasn't until Draco's hot breath washed over her face that she was able to pull away, falling backwards onto the snow.

Draco abruptly stood as well, his heart loudly pounding within him. His emotions were flying everywhere, from confusion to worry to fear. What had just happened?

Regrouping herself, Alexa rose off her behind as well, tightly gripping the Quaffle in between her hands. Nervously backing away from Draco, she uneasily nodded towards him, desperate to fill the unnerving silence, "So, er, like I was saying… We should ignore our houses' hatred and try to- try to move on?"

Even Alexa was unsure of her words now, stumbling over them and doubting them as well. Maybe forgetting their enmity wasn't the brightest idea…

Draco was skeptical as well, doubtful that he could neglect her revolting red and gold colors even if he wanted to. Then again, a mere minute ago he had forgotten them completely so he couldn't place much confidence in that theory.

Draco reluctantly brought his gaze back to Alexa, examining her troubled appearance. Whether he liked it or not, she wasn't like all of the other Gryffindors. Hell, she didn't even want to be one to begin with. Additionally, her family has had an amicable history with the Malfoys and the Dark Lord. Doesn't that give him some leniency…?

_No_, Draco resolved, shaking off those thoughts as quickly as they had come, _A Gryffindor is a Gryffindor._

Unable to express his thoughts, most likely due to his uncertainty, Draco remained silent until Alexa broke the tension once more, "… Let's throw the Quaffle around."

Gratefully returning to the sky, Draco was able to maintain a vast distance between Alexa and him due to his throwing arm. While she struggled to return the passes, he refused to give her any pointers or near her any further. After all, Draco hadn't promised his mother that he would _speak_ to her the whole day.

The distance cleared still his mind and the quiet activity sufficiently entertained the both of them. The two didn't even notice the sun dip over the horizon until the stars took over the sky.

"Whoa," Alexa paused in awe during the game, completely missing Draco's pass. Her eyes that had only flitted north for a moment were now locked there. She flung her head upwards to the sky, drinking in the beautiful sight. The full moon seemed so close…

"Where are you going?" Draco yelled, resting his feet back on the ground while watching Alexa. She had been floating higher and higher, nearly in line with the milky moon. Alexa snapped out of her stupor, looking down at Draco who seemed like a small ant from her position.

Making a steep dive down, even Draco gulped as she pulled out of it at the last second. She wasn't experienced enough to be pulling stunts like that and she knew it. Her inherent Gryffindor traits occasionally shone through this way, in this case her negligence of basic rules and common sense.

Seizing her broom as soon as she landed, Draco stalked off to retrieve the fallen Quaffle. Alexa couldn't keep the giggle from her lips, her adrenaline still lingering from the plunge. A few hours ago, words had become a taboo, but hurling the Quaffle back and forth released most of their stresses.

Alexa stretched her sore arms, running up behind Draco to grab the other side of the Quidditch box. Using unprecedented teamwork to carry the box over to the shed felt strange but not necessarily in a bad way. Alexa followed Draco into the shed, solemnly watching him store away the brooms.

_Maybe, if I was in Slytherin… we could have been friends,_ Alexa considered, frowning slightly at the troublesome boy.

The day had been reasonably fun for the both of them, especially since both had only been expecting to suffer through the entire break with each other.

Draco courteously held the door open for Alexa who returned into the wintry setting. Snowflakes had begun falling from the nearly invisible clouds, refreezing Alexa past her numbed point. While it undeniably looked picturesque with the stars raining ornate snowflakes over the forest landscape, pain always comes with beauty.

Draco finished locking up the shed, turning to see Alexa furiously shivering a few steps ahead of him. Her exposed fingers were nearly blue.

Sighing, Draco shed his warm, fur coat and put it around Alexa's shoulders knowing that she would refuse it if he simply offered. While the frigid air immediately began attacking Draco's balmy back, he ignored the bitter stinging.

Alexa, engulfed in an unfamiliar heat, also took notice of her heavier shoulders. Looking down at her body, she saw Draco's fur coat draped around herself. Abrutply turning, she took it off and held it out so Draco would take it back, figuring that he must be freezing without it.

Draco wasn't behind her anymore and she spun, finally eyeing him far ahead of her, nearing the manor. Scurrying after him, she tried to offer the coat back but Draco disregarded her, "No, wear it or you'll catch hypothermia."

Alexa stubbornly refused to wear it so Draco stopped and exasperatedly turned to her, snatching the coat from her hands and dressing her himself. She could only watch him with wide eyes, utterly bewildered by his gentleman-like act.

The large sleeves went past Alexa's hands, reheating them immediately. Feeling her hands sting when the blood returned to them, she thankfully smiled up at Draco's indifferent face. He continued walking to the manor, hands buried deep within his pockets.

Keeping in stride with him, Alexa glued her eyes embarrassedly on the ground. While the sky was inviting, her foreign feelings were overwhelming. Above all, she felt the need to clear the untouched air between them, "Draco…"

Draco didn't say anything, silently brooding within himself. His eyes were locked on the lit up manor, knowing his mother must be waiting for them. Though he tried to disregard any interest, his ears were keen, listening to Alexa's soft words.

"I'm sorry about what you saw last night... I don't even know what happened to me, I-I just broke down. It was stupid and I'm really sorry you were there."

"Forget about it," Draco quickly replied moreover to himself than to her, stalking off ahead of her to the back door of the manor, leaving a confused Alexa in his wake.


	10. Lonesome in the Library

Alexa's attention darted from her parchment to the door, seeing only a house elf enter. Shaking her head, she returned to her potions essay on the effects of Veritaseum. She disregarded her action as being skittish but truthfully she was expecting Draco.

All Alexa's done for days has been reading in the library, intermittently adding homework in to spice things up. Occasionally Draco would drop in to do some of his own homework or read a book, the Quidditch section was extensive, but they never spoke. Through the wide windows, sometimes she would spot him playing Quidditch alone in the distance. He always looked so lonesome around the house but neither of them dared to approach the other.

Alexa dabbed her quill back in the ink, tediously continuing to scribble lines of gibberish. She had already written a paper similar to this was as a fourth year; Snape clearly had nothing better to do than torturing his students.

Flamboyantly dotting the end of her last sentence with a period, Alexa dropped the quill and stretched her cramped arms, comfortably collapsing in the armchair. Sighing happily, Alexa blew on the parchment to make sure the ink was dry and rolled it up, sealing it a thin ribbon. She dropped the scroll on the ground next to her chair and leaned back in the plush cushions once more.

Her eyes mindlessly scanned the dull ceiling, pausing at every corner. There was nothing to do. She couldn't wander the house during the day in case Narcissa came home, Draco hadn't asked her to play Quidditch again and she wasn't about to invite herself out there, and not even the house elves would converse with her without fainting. This was the most boring Christmas break she had ever gone through; even McGonagall's preaching would be better than this. She had expected to constantly be tormented by Draco all break but he wouldn't even speak to her. Shooting back insults has never sounded so good.

Alexa lied down horizontally on the light green armchair, her head and legs carelessly dangling over the ends. At least in a few days this would be over. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve and they get to return to Hogwarts on the second. Then she would be surrounded by people who wouldn't judge her at every glance. Ever since she'd gushed to him Christmas night, Draco hasn't given her any of his trademark disgusted glares. Everything was so different here and she couldn't wait to go back to normality.

Two large, plum orbs appeared in front of Alexa's unfocused stare, jolting her.

"M-Miss Yaxley, lunch is r-ready," a shabby house elf announced, trembling in fright before Alexa. Alexa sighed, mumbling her quick thanks before the house elf scampered off.

Softly groaning, Alexa rose while sweeping her hair over one shoulder. Picking up her Potions textbook and essay, she yawned and sleepily left the room, wisely resolving not to explore the house later that night.


	11. Challenging Malfoy Pride

"So Alexa," Narcissa put down her utensils and pleasantly smiled over the table to Alexa. Alexa didn't know whether or not to continue eating her lunch, weighing the risks of wasting food versus speaking with her mouthful, and suitably set down her fork while Narcissa continued, "In case you haven't noticed by now, we are hosting a gala here tonight beginning at six. Do wear a lovely dress and please be gracious to all of the guests."

_Ah,_ Alexa realized, matching Narcissa's firm gaze, _She doesn't think I'll play nice with more Slytherins._

Thankfully, Alexa was blessed with a rare Gryffindor skill called self-control. It allowed her to hold her tongue and behave politely even with people she loathed. Poor Fred and George were cursed to live without it, as their detention records exemplified.

Alexa's sarcastic thoughts momentarily distracted her from the main problem at hand, "Er, Mrs. Malfoy, I didn't bring a dress…"

Narcissa stilled, eyeing the uneasy Yaxley in a fleeting shock. Swiftly recovering, she realized she shouldn't have been surprised that Alexa came unprepared. The Yaxleys had warned her about Alexa's behavior after all, "No matter, I'll place a rush order from Twilfitt and Tatting's for you."

"Thank you, I've just got to go and get my money from upstairs-" Alexa moved to get up but Narcissa's stern glare froze her in place. Hypnotically sitting back down, Alexa watched Narcissa rise from the table herself, effectively concluding lunch.

"Don't insult us Alexa, consider the dress another Christmas present," Narcissa said while Alexa meekly smiled, mumbling her thanks. That was close; Alexa had nearly slurred the infamous Malfoy pride.

Narcissa left the room, presumably headed to further decorate some other area of the house as she has been doing all day. Alexa got ready to leave as well when she noticed Draco still silently eating, most like because he was tardy to lunch from flying outside.

Alexa crossed her legs under the table, politely waiting for Draco to finish eating. She didn't want him to dine alone.

While his eyes were focused on the plate beneath him, Alexa took this chance to observe him. His cheeks were still pink from the cold outside, his hair messily sticking up in different directions probably due to a hat. Luckily, Narcissa hadn't noticed Draco's leather Quidditch gloves. He had forgotten to take them off before lunch and she would've been upset if she had seen them at the table.

Draco abruptly raised his gaze from his food, glaring at a startled Alexa, "You don't have to stay here you know."

Alexa's soft words stunned Draco as well, "I didn't want you to eat lunch alone."

Recovering from his fleeting surprise, Draco narrowed his eyes at her before absorbing himself in his food once more. He paused after a few violent chews, quickly swallowing with the goal of getting Alexa to leave strictly on his mind.

"I don't need anyone, I'm used to being alone," Draco darkly said, glaring at his food underneath his bent head. The fact that he had lost his third snitch this morning didn't help quell his anger; his father was going to be furious.

Alexa tried to dignifiedly compose herself in the chair, face and all, but she couldn't keep from sympathetically watching him continue to eat. She clearly understood what he meant, having witnessed him wandering the house alone and occupying himself with solitary tasks. This was the first time she'd learned something depressing about him, he'd witnessed her bawling after all, so she resolved not to leave regardless of his words.

Steadily, Alexa began to glean more and more from his words. Even at school, he was still essentially alone; after all, Crabbe and Goyle don't exactly make compelling company. Blaise Zabini wasn't the model of understanding either. Being an only child, Draco must have grown up alone and become so accustomed to it that he pushed anyone worthwhile away, whether through mindless hate or house bigotry.

Draco peeked up from his plate to see Alexa's caring regard, tipping his fury. Curtly standing, he pushed the rest of his plate away and stormed away from the infuriating girl.

Seething, he sank within his irate thoughts, _Who does she think she is giving me her pity?_


	12. Birthday Bash

Carefully descending the steps in her treacherous heels, Alexa self-consciously tugged her strapless gown up. The silver dress was very snug, tightly hugging her torso. The neckline jutted out with asymmetric, stiff, shiny ruffles that were probably fashionable in some remote European country. The bottom half loosely hung past her hips, shimmering and rippling every step she took.

_This dress must have cost a fortune_, Alexa both admired and griped. Now she was further into indebted to the Malfoys.

Mentally noting to thank Narcissa for the dress later, Alexa reached the bottom of the staircase, satisfied that she hadn't fallen. She didn't notice that Draco was nearby until he settled on the ground next to her, having easily caught up to her in his dark leather shoes.

Draco briefly glimpsed to his left, promising himself that he would only glance at Alexa. His eyes remain frozen on her body though, unwilling to look away. He had seen her from the back while walking down the stairs and the way she had been gracelessly stepping was horrifically endearing. While she looked nice from the back, in more ways than one, she looked even better from the front. His mother had clearly matched the outfit to her steely blue eyes and harmonized them successfully. Alexa had put her dirty blonde hair up in a classy bun, a few loose locks forming ringlets that framed the sides of her face. With the additional make up, she looked nearly unrecognizable.

"Er, Draco," Alexa said, wary of his odd look, but resourcefully took this opportunity to ask him a question that had been bugging her ever since lunch, "What exactly is this event for?"

At first, Alexa had figured it was going to be a New Year's Eve party. Considering the date, it seemed like the forerunner. The first thing that first tipped her off against that theory was that there were no New Year's decorations. That could easily be marginalized at an aristocratic party though, so she couldn't put much count in that theory. However, that observation spurred doubt and Alexa soon realized the dessert was a large birthday cake. The many layers and rings of candles distinguished it from any average celebratory cake. Nonetheless, Alexa couldn't conclude anything from that having never attended a Malfoy event herself. The last hint came when she followed a house elf carrying chardonnay into the kitchen and saw the drinks: not one sparkling beverage. Even the wine didn't cater to a New Year's event; every upper class family knows which wines to serve when, after all Alexa's father taught her it all at a young age.

The doorbell suddenly rang, the dreary melody filling the entire manor. Draco motioned for her to walk and they both made their way to the entrance hall as he answered her question, "They're celebrating the Dark Lord's birthday."

Alexa's heart nearly stopped when she absorbed what he had said, Draco's nonchalant tone initially throwing her off. While she could only briefly relish in the fact that Draco implied he wasn't rejoicing You-Know-Who's birthday himself, anxiety quickly overwhelmed her. Would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named be attending tonight?

Her anxiety grew to terror as she saw Lucius and Narcissa warmly welcome an eerily familiar dark-haired witch into the house, accompanied by another recognizable Death Eater. She cocked her head towards the nearing pair of teenagers, smelling fear.

Bellatrix Lestrange and Alexa Yaxley locked eyes, one full of malice, the other full of fright.


	13. Monster Mash

Finally, Narcissa staying home and decorating the house all day made sense. If the house wasn't lavishly furnished before, it certainly was now. Everything was shiny, even the carpet glimmered in the precise lighting, and the furniture had nearly doubled in amount.

Alexa senselessly stroked the rim of her wineglass with her thumb, rooted in the most remote corner of the living room. Most of her nerves disappeared as soon as she had found out that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wouldn't be attending his birthday celebration himself. That man was a criminal of the worst caliber and she wouldn't be able to hide her resentment from him.

There was seemingly light chatter filling the room but Alexa knew better than to listen in to the dark plans being exchanged. While the information could be useful to the likes of Dumbledore, Alexa wouldn't dare rat her parents, or their friends, out. She was already a disappointment to begin with, she didn't want to become hindrance as well.

Keeping out of everyone's way, Alexa apprehensively observed the guests at the party. She recognized a few from wanted posters, such as Avery and Rookwood, but others stood out without her trying, namely the Lestranges.

Crabbe and Goyle were here, flanking Draco's every step, along with their Death Eater fathers as well. Even Theodore Nott was notably slinking around the manor.

Ever since the first guest entered the house, Draco has gone even further out of his way to avoid Alexa. If they were ever in the same room together, he would leave. If they crossed each other in the hall, he'd look the other way. The efforts he went to segregate himself from the Gryffindor were wounding, especially since Alexa had figured them to be moderate acquaintances by now.

_Whatever,_ Alexa rolled her eyes, eyeing a nearby ancient portrait that was glaring at her, _It's not as if I wasn't expecting this._

"You're Yaxley's daughter right? The Gryffindor?" a vindictive voice spat and Alexa turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing indignantly before her. Her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, stood behind her, scowling at Alexa.

Alexa's eyes nervously darted to Narcissa Malfoy who was mutely watching from the other side of the room, helplessly looking for any indication of how to reply. She knew Narcissa wouldn't want to create a scene but Alexa couldn't just blow off her sister. Thankfully, most of the guests hadn't noticed Bellatrix speaking to Alexa yet, still mindlessly prattling away within their own coversations, but a few heads were turning.

Bellatrix continued slurring at Alexa, tipsily waving her wine glass in her hand, "Your parents were _so_ disappointed when you went to Gryffindor. Poor Lyssandra, she was heartbroken by your nasty little rebellion."

"_Gryffindor!_" Bellatrix howled before Alexa could begin to register her words, hysterically shaking her head, "Of all houses, _Gryffindor_!"

These shrill words were thankfully familiar to Alexa. She was able to practice her indifferent expression every summer to date whenever a guest at the Yaxley house would similarly crack. The last things Alexa needed now were furious tears and a retort to match.

By now, nearly everyone in the room was staring at the two of them, most nodding their heads approvingly while Bellatrix spoke. A familiar pair of grey eyes appeared near the doorway as well, the young Malfoy witnessing the dispute from afar.

Alexa tensed as Bellatrix jabbed her glass at her, slightly flinching when the wine spilled down the front of her dress. She noiselessly endured Bellatrix's shrieks, her resigned gaze locked below Bellatrix's crazed eyes, face blank.

Bellatrix continued slandering Alexa, trying her best to break Alexa's stoic demeanor, "And here you are, walking around like a little whore in your little fancy dress," Bellatrix spat on Alexa, sneering at the impassive girl. Narcissa lowered her eyes, her mouth thin, refusing to speak upon Alexa's behalf for the dress she had purchased herself, "You disgraceful _freak_."

A wicked grin spread across Bellatrix's face when Alexa winced. Even though the term 'freak' was commonly thrown around Alexa, the agonizing sting never disappeared.

Alexa took a deep breath, glancing at the troubled host across the room once more. Respectfully acknowledging that this was their Malfoy event and not another Yaxley one she could ruin, Alexa resolved to leave the mess she'd created from only following her heart to her Hogwart's house.

Alexa raised her chin, fixing her stature to one of a true Yaxley, and soundlessly moved past Bellatrix. The assembled crowd cleared a path for Alexa as she left the living room, softly brushing shoulders with Draco at the doorway, and she sped down the empty entrance hall as soon as she was out of view. By the time she reached the stairs, she sprinted up them, ignoring the searing pain in her feet.

Hidden in her dark room, Alexa kicked off her shoes while throwing a window wide open. The frigid air immediately chilled her, causing invigorating shivers all over her body. The briskness cleared her mind and she gratefully gulped the sweet air.

Leaning against her windowsill, Alexa's eyes roamed the surrounding landscape, trying to distract her knocking thoughts. Even though the frosty air was beginning to numb her exposed skin, she wouldn't dare step away. Right now this fresh air was the only thing keeping her from going downstairs and smacking Bellatrix Lestrange across the face, inside the Malfoy Manor or not.

_"You freak!" "You little bitch!" "Disgrace!" "Rot in hell!"_

Unable to repress them, all the insults from her past swam through Alexa's head. These words weren't new, so why did they upset her?

Squeezing her eyes shut, Alexa clutched her head tightly within her hands. Why did everyone hate her so much? It's only a school house for god's sake! Why was there so much hate in the world to spare on her?

Glaring furiously at the snowy ground outside of the house, Alexa shook in fury. It just wasn't fair. She hasn't done anything to warrant hatred like this! If it were her choice, she'd be in Slytherin just as the lot of them; the Sorting Hat plainly wouldn't listen to her pleas.

_If only I was like them…_ Alexa sadly stared out at the night sky, the bright stars mocking her with their vibrancy, _If onlyI wasn't such a screw up…_

She didn't cry, she was done crying. She's wept more in the past week than she had in in a few years. Tears didn't bring her parents' pride back.

Alexa heard a faint rapping but disregarded it as noise from downstairs. She could hear that conversation had resumed, the voices laced with laughter. They were probably laughing at her woe, if not directly making fun of her themselves.

Bitterly sighing, Alexa glowered into the distance as a pale hand appeared on her shoulder, gripping it loosely.

Stifling a scream, Alexa immediately unlatched it from her shoulder, pushing the intruder away. Stumbling backwards, the back of Alexa's calves hit the windowsill and she began to fall backwards through the open space.

Tumbling out of the window, Alexa wildly waved her arms, trying to grab onto anything. Her adrenaline was pumping throughout her body, her survival instincts kicking in. The cold, windy air was already aggressively whipping at her body when a warm, sturdy hand grasped her own.

Dangling loosely over the house, Alexa looked up to see Draco reaching through the window. With his strong grip, he pulled her back up to the windowsill, grunting inaudibly while doing so. Alexa grabbed the ledge with her free hand, assisting his effort by trying to pull herself up as well.

Before she could sit on the windowsill and turn herself around, Draco heaved her inside, grabbing her within his arms. Quickly moving Alexa over to her bed, he laid her down, hastily scanning her for any injuries.

"Bloody hell Alexa," Draco breathed, exasperatedly running his hands through his bleached hair. Both of their chests were heaving from the adrenaline but Draco recovered faster.

Examining Alexa again, Draco paused on her face. Coming up here, he'd expected mascara to be running down her cheeks along with her tears but she looked just as breathtaking as before, if not more so. Her bun had come undone so her windswept wavy locks fell past her shoulders and spread in different directions on her bed. The moonlight only made her skin glow more, her radiance rivaling the moon outside.

"What. The. Hell." Alexa exclaimed, sitting up on her bed. Her tight, now multicolored dress made movement on the bed uncomfortable but she ignored it, vehemently glowering up at Draco.

"What the hell?" Draco asked in disbelief, his eyebrows raised at the livid girl, "I just saved your damn life!"

"I fell out of the window because of you," Alexa snapped, still irritable from her dispute with Bellatrix. She crossed her arms against her chest, both in a stubborn gesture and to warm herself, "Why'd you even come up here, don't you have a party to host?"

Draco was completely taken aback by Alexa's retort. Here he was, stealing away from the festivities below to check on her, and she's treating him like this? He came up to make sure she hadn't jumped out of the window or something and as it turns out, she did.

"Imbecile, I came here to check up on you, for good reason too apparently," Draco muttered the end, matching Alexa's glare. How daft could she be? She nearly killed herself!

"I'm fine. You just caught me off guard that's all," Alexa's frown turned into a thin line as she shifted away from Draco's intense stare. She involuntarily shivered, hugging her body closer, goose bumps apparent all over her skin.

"You didn't look fine," Draco said in a gentler tone, referencing what had happened downstairs. He leaned against the wall in between the two windows, hiding within the shadows.

She fidgeted under his knowing gaze, immediately looking up at him with wide, concerned eyes, "Really?"

"You can use that indifferent charade as much as you please but your eyes always give you away," Draco's expression softened when she saw Alexa's dejected face. Clearly, she believed she had been withstanding completely.

Alexa sighed, unsure whether to be resentful or thankful that someone had finally noticed her pain, "… I'm used to this sort of thing, really."

Draco didn't speak; he had nothing left to say. Apart from being chilly, she was physically fine. Besides, he couldn't help her mental state much anyway, that's not his job to begin with. Alexa was bodily intact and that's all his father cared about.

"… You should change," Draco announced, watching Alexa tremble when another gust of wind blew in.

Alexa nodded, silently heeding his words. She got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser, her bare feet lightly padding against the carpet. Against his better judgment, Draco eyed the zipper on the back of her dress, wondering if she'd need help with it.

Alexa pulled out her usual nightwear, slightly smirking as she signaled Draco to turn around. Huffing embarrassedly, he turned his back to her and occupied himself by shutting the window. Latching the lock closed, he waited for Alexa to tell him to turn.

Minutes gradually passed while Alexa still said nothing. Unwilling to speak up, he craned his neck a few degrees and peeked over his shoulder.

Alexa wasn't by the dresser anymore; she was sprawled out on her bed, book in hand. Seeing Draco's irked expression, a devious grin crossed her lips. She was in a much better mood now.

"I have to go back," Draco said, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his black trousers.

Alexa nodded up at Draco, sending him a faint, grateful smile. Whether he likes to admit it or not, there's a lot more to him than he likes to show.

Alexa tugged the chain on the lamp near her bed, the muted light barely enough to illuminate the words in her book. Draco tried not to watch her too closely, letting his eyes float around the room yet somehow they always drifted back to her. Thankfully, he wouldn't see her dressed in that outfit after tomorrow night because it was overwhelmingly endearing.

"I'll bring some food up for you later," Draco promised, moving towards the door. He's wasn't particularly looking forward to going back downstairs. Crabbe and Goyle were already asking so many questions concerning Alexa that they were getting hard to shake. For some reason, he didn't want to tell them about the Alexa's father being a Death Eater. She's fought hard to keep it hidden for so many years that it didn't feel like his secret to tell.

"Thanks," Alexa smiled wider at Draco. She was still puzzled about the aloof boy, sometimes he seemed to care and other times he didn't, but it was a confusion she could deal with. At least for now, she'll figure him out eventually after all.

Alexa watched Draco leave and before he closed the door, she swore she saw a subtle smile gracing the Malfoy's lips.


	14. Departure

"Er-" Alexa extended her arm to the door, flinging her head up from her bag. Draco had already disappeared from her doorway, taking her Transfiguration notes with him. Shaking her head, the corner of her mouth twitched up as she draped his fur coat over her arm. She'd forgotten that she had it from the time they played Quidditch together and she wouldn't get a chance to return it to him at Hogwart's.

"One hour!" Narcissa warned from the first floor as Alexa scurried over to Draco's bedroom at the end of the hall. She's had her clothes packed since yesterday morning in anticipation of leaving the Malfoy Manor but Draco had just started.

Curtly knocking on his door, the approaching footsteps on the other side reminded her that she'd never the inside of his room. Whenever she would peek down the hall, the door would be shut, and she wouldn't dare go through it when he wasn't there. They were steadily passing over their house difficulties to begin with and she didn't want to make it any worse.

Draco opened the room, appearing more disheveled than he had minutes ago. His blonde hair was tousled, undoubtedly from running his hand through it too many times, and the touch of hysteria in his usually hardened eyes quivered Alexa's lips into a faint smile.

"Yes?" Draco impatiently asked, drumming his fingers against the doorframe. His other hand held assorted school items waiting to be packed.

Alexa held up her arm and Draco's eyes darted to the coat, "I found your coat in my stuff. Sorry I forgot to give it back earlier."

Draco irritably shook his head, distinctly raising his hand with the multiple school items. Alexa noticed her present of deluxe quills near the front, "No, consider it your Christmas present from me."

"But… but won't you need it for Hogwart's?" Alexa disbelievingly asked, trying to come up with an excuse not to keep it. A costly fur coat could range up to hundreds of galleons and she didn't feel right accepting it from someone who likely still loathes her. She only got him a Christmas present at her parent's whim so he shouldn't feel obliged to return the service.

Draco's eyes flitted outside of a nearby window in the hall, eyeing the raging winter rapping noisily against the manor. Remembering her imprudent choice in clothing from when they went outside earlier in the week, he smirked, yet again shaking his head, "I have other coats but you didn't pack any. You get cold very easily anyway, so you need it."

"I do _not_ get cold easily," Alexa stubbornly huffed but Draco had already returned to packing his belongings inside of his room. Alexa glanced inside, frowning at the enormous green and silver Slytherin banner hung above his bed. His room was roughly twice the size of hers, lavishly decorated by seemingly ununused furniture.

Draco was at the point where he was just throwing things into his bags. They had an hour before the train left and they still had to get to the station.

"Do you want some help?" Alexa tentatively offered, taking a hesitant step into his room.

Draco let out a short laugh, a wide smirk stretching across his face. He turned to look up at Alexa who had momentarily become breathless. The sunlight shone directly on Draco, shining against his bleached hair. He was leaning over the bag, his loose white dress shirt untucked with his sleeves rolled up halfway. The fair hair on his arms glistened different shades of gold and she ached to reach out and touch him.

"I don't want you going through my stuff," he chuckled to himself while Alexa quickly dismissed herself, fleeing back to her room with her thoughts thoroughly muddled.


	15. Arrival

"Pies?" Alexa repeated, raising a skeptical eyebrow at Luna. The Hogwart's Express rattled around them, speeding closer to Hogwart's castle. Pleasantly full from a few Cauldron Cakes, Alexa longed to relax back in her Gryffindor dorm's bed. The fact that Hermione wasn't returning on the Hogwart's Express from her skiing vacation with her parents was worrying but Alexa was sure that Hermione was fine. After all, Hermione wasn't the brightest witch in their year for nothing.

Luna furiously nodded, her Dirigible Plum earrings shaking alongside her head, "Yes, Cornelius Fudge has the goblins assassinated, drowned, or made into pies! Those goblins are baked within the Department of Mysteries, most likely with the help of the Heliopath army he's creating."

"Er- a what?" Alexa asked, but just as Luna's eyes lit up and she avidly opened her mouth reply, the train noisily whistled. It slowed for a second before jerking to a complete stop, sending Alexa tumbling off her seat.

"Did we get a new conductor or something?" Alexa griped, propping herself up on the ground. She rubbed her elbow, wincing from the bruise. Taking Luna's offered hand, Alexa stood up and brushed herself off, the Cauldron Cake crumbs insistently remaining on her sweater.

Alexa pulled her bags down from above her seat, hesitantly slipping into Draco's coat. He had insisted that she wear it, nearly forcing it onto her at Platform ¾ before they made their awkwardly silent departure. She didn't want to disregard his gift or anything of the sort but it felt odd to wear in public. It was his signature coat and she felt self-conscious wearing it. Hopefully no one would make the connection since they were from rival houses and all.

Noticing that Luna was busily stashing the Quibbler back into her suitcase, Alexa took the opportunity to tilt her head and bury her nose into the fur. It's musky scent was deep and nearly overwhelming with surprising hints of cinnamon.

"… Alexa, stop being silly, we have to leave," Luna's ironic words found their way through Alexa's daze as she abruptly became red-faced and mumbled something about sneezing.

Grabbing their bags, they brought up the rear of the crowd of students getting down onto the platform. The light snowfall was effectively delaying the Thestral carriages, something Luna had also informed Alexa about on the ride to Hogwart's. While Alexa was at best doubtful for Luna's crazed Minister of Magic theory, the disturbing notion of death horses pulling them to and from Hogwart's was plausible. While Luna told Alexa that they were quite lovely, Alexa hoped that she would never have to see them for herself.

"Draco," an infamous screeching voice called and many eyes shifted towards Draco, his goons, and Pansy near the front of the platform, "I liked the other coat better!"

Flushing a darker red, Alexa stooped to the ground, pretending to tie her lace-less boots. She planned on sprinting to her dorm and shedding Draco's coat as possible, content with arriving at Care of Magical Creatures in her customary puffy coat. That way everything will go back to how it used to be between Draco and her, back to how he wanted.


	16. Breaking Amity

"So Draco," Professor Snape drawled, a smirk steadily growing on his face, "How would you like to work with Potter?"

Draco snickered, rocking onto the back legs of his chairs as he replied, "I'd rather not. You see, I'd like leave this class in one piece."

Snape's thin smile grew while Harry's eyes narrowed at the pair of his greatest enemies, Voldemort barely topping those two off. Umbridge was steadily climbing the ranks though, becoming a serious contender on that short yet lethal list; she was an absolute nightmare.

"Wise choice," Snape nodded, his slender finger pointing towards Hermione, "You'll have to settle for Mrs. Granger then. We wouldn't want the _dream team_ to always rely on Mrs. Granger now would we."

Draco's sigh drowned out Ron's soft groan. Ron's reaction only fueled Snape further and his glinting eyes lit up with another idea. His robe swished behind him as he made a dramatic turn, abruptly pointing at a startled Neville, "Longbottom, you'll be working with Potter and Weasley."

Ron's pained expression overpowered Harry's small, reassuring smile towards Neville, creating more anxiety in the bewildered boy. The wicked smile creeping on Snape's lips was undeniable.

"Professor Snape," Hermione called, her arm rigidly raised. Snape's expression turned cold once more but before he could retort, Hermione promptly continued, "You only assigned two people for our group."

Snape glowered at Hermione, waiting until she settled her arm back down, "Thank you for stating the obvious once more Mrs. Granger. Yes, your group needs another member," Snape's eyes flitted across the room, noticing that he had already assigned Draco's friends within themselves so that there were only Gryffindor's left. His calculating eyes landed on Alexa, noting her discreet Yaxley lineage. She had always been a puzzling girl to him: the Gryffindor daughter of a Death Eater. He never knew whether the reprimand or commend her for her actions. While she was disgraceful to her family, Snape knew better than to judge all Gryffindors by their house, especially the unorthodox ones. Lily had been sorted there after all.

The class awaited Snape's deliberation, Seamus and Dean openly wondering if he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. Shooting the pair a swift glare, Snape's eyes rested on Alexa once again, eyeing her steely, unaffected stare. She was unusual indeed…

"Mrs. Yaxley will join your group," Snape decided, knowing that she was the most ideal Gryffindor to offer Draco. He might not have made the association between her and her father yet, but by nature they should get along. After all, they've practically been raised by the same father.

Alexa's indifferent façade hid her apprehension. Nervously glancing across the room, she noticed Draco deliberately avoiding her gaze. Hermione warmly smiled at Alexa from Harry and Ron's current table while Alexa could only meekly nod back.

Snape tapped his wand against the chalkboard, the chalk speedily flying across the board, writing out their instructions, "You have until the end of class. Submit your vial, labeled with your each member in your group, to the front of the classroom. Anyone who doesn't fulfill a quota of an 'E' will write an essay on the characteristics and effects of a _proper_ Draught of Peace due the next class."

Ron gulped, eyeing the flustered Neville once again. Snape continued after letting his previous threat sink into the weaker students, "You may begin."

Alexa half-heartedly rose from her seat, grabbing her Potions textbook and bag. It's not as if Draco would come over to her table to work so Hermione and Alexa were forced to enter Slytherin territory.

Hermione caught up to Alexa because of her sluggish pace, "Hey Alexa."

"Hey," Alexa nodded absentmindedly, trying to ignore the many leering Slytherins as they neared Draco's table. Crabbe and Goyle had already evacuated, leaving behind strewn crumbs of food.

_Clearly, Snape thought that they would fail Draco,_ Alexa noticed Crabbe trying to heat his cauldron upside down next to Millicent Bullstrode, rolling her eyes at the trio of idiots.

Alexa wasn't too sure why Snape placed her with Draco and Hermione but she wasn't very curious either. He has always treated her different than the other Gryffindors. Granted, she's never been insulted by Snape, but she hasn't ever been spoken to either. He'd always leave her with an odd expression, speculative at best. Alexa sometimes wondered if the rumors were true, if he actually was a Death Eater, but she never dwelled upon it. When Voldemort comes back to power completely, which will inevitably happen, she knew that everyone will be exposed.

"I'll get the ingredients," Hermione announced before Alexa could offer to leave the table instead. Hermione strode away, mumbling to herself, "Syrup of Hellebore, powdered moon stone, Valerian root…"

Reluctantly, Alexa sat farthest away from Draco. While he was previously avoiding Alexa's eye, he was directly staring at her now. She refused to match his gaze though, thoughtlessly observing Seamus Finnegan sniff his already bubbling concoction.

A deep sigh tugged at her lips but Alexa fought hard to restrain it. Class was going to be dull today, especially since they had already brewed this potion in October. It's an O.W.L. mandated potion and all but making it again was pointless.

Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence, plopping her items down next to Draco's silver cauldron. Alexa quickly glanced at the ingredients, noticing a discrepancy, "Hermione, you forgot the powdered unicorn horn."

"What? No I- Damn it," Hermione quickly swore, scanning the ingredients herself. Hastily moving back to the ingredient closet, she left the Alexa and Draco alone once more.

Regretting sending Hermione back, Alexa busied herself by starting the potion, measuring out the ingredients on his scales. Draco remained casually lounged in his chair, observing Alexa's movements. Shaking off his stare, Alexa continued, focused on the potion.

Potions, despite being with the Slytherins and Snape deep in the dungeons, was her favorite class. Stirring them cleared her mind and put her in a peaceful, focused state. Potions were methodical, reliable, and anonymous. While a wand can reveal all the curses it has sent in a simple wave, a potion is nameless. The beauty and admiration of potions is one thing Alexa's mother had instilled in her from childhood considering she was a notable Potioneer herself. Even though Alexa studied hard to follow her example, aiming to please, Lyssandra didn't even notice the perfect scores on Alexa's report cards.

The fact that she was both talented and well-educated in Potions coupled to make it her favorite class. Even when Hermione returned with the powdered unicorn horn, Alexa still held control over the potion, knowing to stir it seven times without constantly checking the board like Hermione did.

"There's the silver vapor!" Hermione exclaimed, proudly grinning at the turquoise concoction, "We did it!"

Collectively, the three looked around the room, noticing the other cauldrons with green sparks and the overwhelming sulfurous stench in the room. However, their potion was odorless and perfectly brewed.

Hermione poured a sizeable sample into the small vial, barely fitting the magical cork into it. While she made her way to the front of the room to submit it early, swiftly being flanked by a suspicious Snape, Draco finally spoke up, "So you're good at Potions."

Alexa nodded once, resisting the temptation to look over at Draco's knowing, grey eyes. She knew just what he was thinking without having to try to read it from his eyes. Alexa had all the tell-tale signs of a Slytherin; family, skill set, she even _looks_ like a Slytherin, yet somehow the Sorting Hat still dubbed her spirit as a Gryffindor one.

"Well we have a good ten minutes left," Hermione satisfiedly announced, appearing between the two out of seemingly nowhere. Alexa jolted in her seat given that she was uneasy to begin, forcing a smile at Hermione. Mentally, she was cursing herself for finishing to potion so fast. What's she going to pretend to do for the next ten minutes, read?

"Ooh, we have Charms next," Hermione excitedly realized, diving into her bag for her Charms textbook.

"Mind being less enthusiastic?" Draco remarked, rolling his eyes at the eager brunette. She frowned, tucking a few locks of hair behind her ear as she opened her book, disregarding his customary commentary.

Alexa didn't ignore it as easily though, "Mind being the top of the class?"

"Oh come on, you of all people should know that mudbloods have no talent," Draco said, referencing Alexa's dark family, still completely at ease in his chair.

By now, Hermione had become accustomed to the derogatory term from Draco, but she still subtly flinched. Alexa glared at Draco, both for bringing up her family and for insulting Hermione, "There is nothing wrong with muggle blood you senseless prat."

Alexa briefly remembered all of the days she'd spent curled up by the large Yaxley fireplace, pouring over fairy tales both wizard and muggle written. If anything, for people accustomed to dull lifestyles, their writing was more imaginative than the wizard sort was.

Draco menacingly narrowed his eyes at Alexa, now sitting forward in his chair. A deep scowl became rooted on his face. Alexa had gone too far and this was now a matter of pride.

"Standing up for Granger, are you? No one cares what a disgraceful Yaxley has to say," Draco spat, sneering at the rigid Alexa. Her jaw became stiff, she stopped breathing, and most of all, she was completely aware of Hermione's curious stare.

Alexa didn't know how to reply, both because she was stunned and because he was right. Draco didn't stop there though, pleased with her traumatized reaction. He wanted her to regret ever speaking to him that way, "No wonder your parents hate you."

Alexa flinched, digging her nails into her thighs as to keep the hot tears away from her eyes. She opened her mouth to retort but no sounds escaped her trembling lips. His words had muted her; she was too disturbed to reply.

Alexa had never told anyone about her family history because she was afraid they would judge her for it. She worried that they would exile her as a Gryffindor and that her affected friends would fear her as well. The thought that someone would insult her with that information had never crossed her mind though. She never expected that somebody would use the fact that her parents despised her against her.

She was completely caught off guard.

"…I-I," Alexa finally chocked out. Her frantic eyes were darting around, praying that no one else was watching. She couldn't finish her sentence because she didn't know what to say. It was her own fault for telling him all of her secrets. She shouldn't have entrusted them with a Malfoy, no matter how different he seemed at the time.

Draco's cold stare was fading even though he was desperately trying to hold onto it. Alexa was close to breaking down again, he could recognize it himself. Her thin lips were tightly pressed together, maybe even restraining her screams. Every so often they would quiver and he braced himself for her cry every time. Her stoic demeanor was about to fall and he didn't want to be the reason behind her tears.

Draco had found a way around this Gryffindor's proud, fearless wall, a goal every other Slytherin desired, yet he wished he hadn't. Simply harassing the Gryffindors, even with their spirited comebacks, was much less taxing than skirting around the truth when their nightmare became one of his own.

Draco was regretting his words more and more by the minute now, containing his innate desire to reach out and comfort her. Her steely blue eyes looked near hysterical now but thankfully the tears welled there hadn't spilled yet. If they were in a different place, without all of these eyes on them, he might have consoled her. He just couldn't afford to do that here.

"Class is over. Submit your vials… if you have them, to the front of the class," Snape loudly announced, sneering down at a hunched Neville. Raucous chatter resumed around the class, thankfully meaning that many people hadn't witnessed their exchange. Regardless of the noise, Draco still caught Alexa's faint murmur with his wide, rueful eyes before she fled the room.

"I can't believe I told him that…"


	17. The White Flag Never Stops Waving

A soft groan, clearly evident over the wispy breeze, caught Draco's ear. He looked around the base of the aged tree just in time to see a familiar windswept dirty blonde mane of hair disappearing over the small hill.

Draco sighed, tiredly running his fingers through his cold hair. Alexa still hated him. It was only a week ago that those hurtful words tumbled out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to really hurt her, his has fury always notoriously controlled his words after all. She had just gotten him so mad…

Draco returned his blank stare to his book, his eyes floating over the same line repeatedly. He couldn't focus now. Alexa Yaxley had completely distracted him… again. He hated the fact that whenever he passed her in the hall, his eyes would shamefully flit away. He longed for the days when seeing her didn't spur his guilt. Back then, the only words they passed were mild insults because neither cared for the other. Now, Draco had this unprecedented need to explain himself to Alexa and clear the air, the air he never even previously cared to spit on.

Draco slammed his book shut, rising from the ground. Brushing some snow off his cloak, he parted his eyes from the thawing Black Lake as he followed Alexa's visible footsteps. The way he saw it, apologizing to Alexa for his actions was the only way he could end the tension. Then after that, they would both go back to being strangers and be free to live their estranged lives.

Catching up to Alexa's long strides took longer than Draco had anticipated. As he turned onto a familiar path to the front of the castle, he spotted Alexa not too far ahead of him. Extending his steps to nearly twice of Alexa's length, he reached her side before she could escape.

Seeing Draco at her side, Alexa sped up. She had been avoiding him for a week now and just as she thought he was beginning to get the message, here he was, causing more trouble.

Draco easily matched her quickened pace. Knowing how far the courtyard and other students were from them, Alexa slackened and returned to her sluggish pace. There's no way she could reach there in time to avoid speaking to him.

"Alexa…," Draco started, holding his arm in front of Alexa to make her stop. She grew stiff from his touch even through her numerous layers.

Draco uselessly pulled on his cloaks collar. It wasn't the collar that was chafing him. He tentatively opened his pale lips, unsure of how to word his apology now that he'd the gotten the chance.

Alexa's steely, expectant eyes were firmly locked on Draco's flickering ones. She refused to appear meek again, especially in front of Draco. He had more than enough destructive material on Alexa and she didn't want to give him another reason for flaunting it.

Draco filled his lungs with the frigid air, hoping that it would clear his muddled mind. Draco Malfoy doesn't do apologies, it's not his thing. But with Alexa, he couldn't stand to see her wounded expression every time she saw him. Her wide eyes always betrayed her grim expression. Whenever he saw her expressive eyes, he'd remember tears spilling out of them, her muffled sobs haunted him.

Draco solely wanted his peace of mind back. The only reasoning he could settle on was that this was moreover for him than it was for her, "… I'm sorry."

Now, Draco's intense stare stopped wavering. His brow crunched when Alexa crudely rolled her eyes. She pushed past him, continuing towards the castle at a brisk pace. When Draco caught up to her from his straggled position, her acidic tone made him flinch, "No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have ever trusted you with that."

Draco's mouth instinctively opened to reply but he closed it just as quickly. Alexa was right, she shouldn't have told him everything she did. It wasn't entirely Draco's fault for asking once or twice, any sane Gryffindor would have blown him off and not broken down. He couldn't dispute her words.

Instead, Draco took a different approach, telling her about his other beliefs in hope that she'd accept the apology and move on, "I was out of line."

Alexa didn't reply, her cold eyes set upon the nearing castle. Draco anxiously glanced away from her stoic face and to the castle as well, worrying about its approaching proximity. He had planned for her to accept his apology by now so that no one would see them together. She was being too stubborn, there was nothing else he could do, "I don't apologize a lot you know."

"Congrats, you're not a completely pompous git," Alexa darkly laughed, blowing off Draco's reminder.

Draco uncharacteristically ignored her cold words, merely satisfied that she had responded, "That's a start."

Alexa huffed, irritably rolling her eyes. Seeing Alexa familiarly roll her eyes like that made the corner of Draco's mouth twitch up. His eyes were alight watching Alexa submerged in her thoughts without the previous deep frown still present on her face.

Draco had to stretch his ears to hear Alexa's soft words over the nearing sound of chatter, "Just forget I ever told you that stuff okay?"

If only it were that easy…

Draco agreed anyway, eyeing the few stares that younger students on the outskirts of the courtyard were already giving the unconventional approaching Gryffindor and Slytherin combo.

"I've got to go now…" Alexa said, stealthily eyeing her eccentric Ravenclaw friend who was already openly waving at her.

Draco hastily nodded, desperate to escape their visibly disconcerting companionship. He fled from Alexa's side, his quick pace only dying down once he had reached the Great Hall.

"Draco, where were you?" Pansy shrieked upon sight of Draco who was pink-faced from the cold, abruptly ending her conversation with Theodore Nott by shoving him off the bench next to her.

Draco reluctantly sat across Pansy, allowing Theodore his seat back. After setting his bag down by his side, Draco replied to Pansy while reaching for food, "I was out by the lake."

"…With?" Pansy egged Draco on, making the hand motions to match.

Draco lifted his gaze from his plate to Pansy, his expression skeptical. There's no way they could know about him talking to Alexa. That happened for all but five minutes. He was out there for another bloody hour studying but of course she wouldn't hear about that.

"The giant squid," Draco snapped, annoyed. He continued sawing through his meat, angrily chewing on it as well. Who was she to interrogate him?

"Oh," Pansy sighed in relief, her accusing glower fading, "That's what I thought, of course. Why would _you_ be hanging out with a Gryffindork?" her high-pitched laughter made his head pound.

Though Pansy's company was maddening, she did occasionally speak things of value.

Draco's leer shifted over to Theodore whose amused countenance irked him. While his smirk was suspicious, he was always amused at Draco's discomforts. Draco couldn't know for sure if it was Theodore who saw him, and by some miracle, sprinted up here before he had arrived himself. As unlikely as it sounded, Slytherins were capable of amazing feats.

_This is why Alexa and I can't get along, esteemed blood or not, _Draco thought, _This strained alliance isn't worth all of my years as an exemplary Slytherin._

"Yeah," Draco delayed his agreement to Pansy, his eyes still lingering on Theodore's glinting ones, "That's completely absurd…"


	18. You've Got Me Bewitched, 'Cause I'm Unde

Draco slid _Achievements in Charming_ back into a random shelf, disgruntled with the book. He had recently begun studying for the O.W.L.s because his father was furious that a mudblood was doing better than he was. As it stands, he was going to fail a few vexing subjects.

"Yeah I have to…" by now, this student's soft voice had become easily recognizable to Draco. He moved towards the end of the bookshelf, stealthily peering through an empty book slot to watch the nearby table, "Study for O.W.L.s and the sort."

"Oh," Hermione frowned, but her eyes moved over to the main library door where Ron was wildly waving her over. Madam Pince was swiftly weaving through the bookcases toward him but as Hermione bid Alexa farewell and left for Ron, Draco took this chance to approach Alexa. Curiosity has never been a threat to snakes.

"You're studying more than Granger? Please," Draco scoffed, rounding the corner and leaning against the bookcase. Alexa stopped scribbling on her parchment, her shoulders tensing, "What's the excuse really for?"

Alexa began gnawing on her lower lip, glancing around her to see a few scattered people chattering within themselves or engrossed in their reading. Knowing that Draco wouldn't leave until he got an answer, she laid down her quill and tiredly turned to him, propping her head up with her arm.

Even though he already knew about her family, meaning he could have put it together himself, Alexa still explained, "You know about the D.A. right? Never mind, of course you do, you and the rest of Umbridge's army are stalking them down."

Draco clenched his jaw, resisting any retorts so she would continue. He was only in the Inquisitorial Squad because he loved docking house points from the other houses. Umbridge had no control over him; he was free to do as he pleased.

"Well, that's what it was about," Alexa sighed, shrugging her shoulders. When Draco's expectant gaze didn't disappear, she halfheartedly continued, "I'd _love_ to stand up to You-Know-Who with all of them… But I can't. I simply can't do it and you know why…"

Draco unwillingly matched Alexa's desolate gaze while her expression turned grim and her voice dropped to a whisper, "He'll kill my parents… He'll find out and kill them…"

"What are you looking for, boy?" Madam Pince's stern voice jolted Draco and he nearly fell forward. His scowl rivaled her own as she continued scolding him, "Because if it's a place to prattle, my library won't be it!"

Alexa's jaded eyes apathetically returned to her homework knowing that their conversation was over. She thought that telling him the truth would be alleviating, just like before, but it wasn't. Not only was she unable to stand with her friends against the greatest enemy to have ever existed, but the only being who knew the truth was Draco Malfoy.

Talking to him just made reality sting further.


	19. (Un)Fortunate Circumstances

Draco crept down the corridor, squinting in the small radius of light his wand was providing. His ears were keen, picking up even the slightest noise over the dull snoring of the aged portraits.

_Hopefully Flint's having better luck than I am_, Draco frowned, glancing behind him while looking for any other source of light. Draco had gotten a lead that the Gryffindors would be leaving their common room tonight so he and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad were scowering the halls for them. This way, the Gryffindors would lead them right to the elusive hideout for their secretive DA meetings. Maybe if Draco got lucky, he'd catch Potter himself.

An abrupt clicking of heels near the end of the corridor startled Draco, who could see the shadow of a small witch, pointed hat included, about to turn the corner. For a moment Draco was unsure if this was a teacher or a student, he was vehemently wishing for the latter, but their familiar sharp words revealed her identity, "Heavens, two Gryffindor's in one night and in the astronomy tower? What were you two thinking? Come to my office now, the both of you."

"Nox," Draco whispered, sliding his wand back into his pocket. He could see McGonagall rounding the corner up ahead, two solemn males flanking behind her. Before he could rejoice in their capture, he dove into a nearby supply closet while McGonagall hurried down the hall with refreshed fervor at hearing Draco's disappearing footsteps.

Draco immediately became aware of something heated being pressed against his body in the narrow closet. His nose was buried in soft strands of vanilla and inhaling the scent made him pleasurably light headed. It wasn't until the warm mass against him became stiff and the supple tresses skimmed across his face that he came to and realized that he was pressed against a person.

"Er- hello?"

Draco bit down on his lower lip to avoid groaning out loud. He was now all too aware of how close their bodies were. This familiarly mellow voice was going to be the death of him.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed, his hand twitching to exasperatedly run through his hair but there wasn't nearly enough room in the closet to even do that. She had told him that she wasn't in Dumbledore's Army. Doesn't she know how much trouble she can get in for this? If someone else had caught her and they had taken her to Umbridge, her report would go straight to the ministry and an undercover Death Eater could easily find Alexa's name on the list.

By now, Alexa had recognized Draco's gruff tone as well. His aggressiveness startled her though, she was only flustered by the situation and she saw no reason for him to get this frustrated, "… I'm in the middle of a game of manhunt."

This time a soft groan did slip out of Draco's lips, his warm breath washing over Alexa's face, "Manhunt… You're playing a game called manhunt…"

"Mhm, Dean suggested it," Alexa nodded, trying to turn her head away from Draco but she could only move it a few degrees. She was already pressed against the metallic shelves behind her and he was equally as squished. The question is what he's doing here, "Mind telling me why you're in here?"

Draco vaguely glanced to his right where he had entered but through the dark he couldn't even make out the door. At least Alexa's eyes were at least somewhat adjusted to the lack of light so she could distinguish a hazy outline of his head right in front of her, but everything was completely lost in the darkness to him.

"That old hag McGonagall was coming…" Draco bitterly muttered, idly wondering if she had given up on her small search for the noise Draco made. Maybe they should be whispering a little bit softer…

Alexa opened her mouth to retort for her teacher's behalf but stopped herself short, knowing better than to rile Draco in a position like this. She wanted to press further on why he was out of his bed himself but she also knew that he wouldn't tell her. He never told her anything yet he got to know _everything_ about her…

"She's probably gone now, you can go."

To Alexa, that seemed like the most logical way to end this situation. Both of them were undoubtedly uncomfortably in this state, especially since they're supposed to be strangers all over again. Nevertheless, she wasn't about to leave just to be found by Lee Jordan moments later, much less in the company of Draco Malfoy.

"Unlike you Gryffindors, I'd prefer not to get detention," Draco snapped, his hand similarly itching for the door. It was taking all of his self-control not to slouch even half of an inch because then their lips would only be centimeters apart. Who knows what would happen then.

"Yes," Alexa rolled her eyes through the dark, loudly huffing, "Because a harmless dung bomb warrants a detention over harassing your classmates."

"Shut up; don't get us caught just because McGonagall likes you. You study almost as much as Granger does after all," Draco said, narrowing his eyes at the smaller figure in front of him. He was beginning to make out the outline of her hair but it was brushing against his face no matter what direction he moved in to avoid it.

"Mhm, at least I don't fail," Alexa laughed when Draco softly growled, pleased that her lucky guess proved to be correct. She knew he was doing badly in that class but she didn't know he was actually failing.

Draco could faintly hear footsteps outside the door in the hall again. He couldn't make out if they were McGonagall's heels or just another student but nonetheless he wasn't willing to get caught because of or with Alexa.

"When I say something," Draco mutedly warned, his threatening whisper effectively hushing Alexa's soft chuckles, "Listen to me. _Shut. Up._"

Alexa tried to keep her voice low for both of their sakes, but she spoke nonetheless. Her chin was still indignantly pointed upward, the proud blood in her veins leading her words, "Please, you can't make me-"

Draco irritably leaned down, decidedly choosing to silence her himself. With his arms pinned to his sides, his lips precisely reeled in to hers by the sexual tension in between the two. The small 'o' Alexa's mouth was making quickly disappeared as her lips immediately conformed to his.

Both of their minds became muddled as their heart rates raced, adrenaline pumping throughout the both of them. Passion grew faster than wildfire, igniting in between them as their lips continued morphing with each other's.

Even when they shortly drew away for air, even when both of them were at least conscious enough to realize what they were doing, their unspoken desire brought them back together before they could dwell on it. All they craved right now was each other. For weeks this sexual tension had grown in between them, every smirk on his lips or bat of her eyes was tough to ignore but this implicit attraction was clear to the both of them.

This time when they broke away to gasp for air, her minty breath woke Draco up. His previously closed eyes flew open, suddenly conscious of what was happening in between the two of them.

When Draco's smooth lips didn't return to her own, Alexa became very self-aware of herself and their heated condition. While she still wanted more, the longing hadn't extinguished within her, she tried her best to suppress it.

"Er- I have to go," Draco murmured, fumbling around the door with his right hand for the door knob before slipping out into the cooler corridor, McGonagall the last thing on his mind.


End file.
